Ask Me Why
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: One of the most desired agents finds herself at the hands of a crazy man; a man who has his sights set on her. But what happens when the brunette takes a fall, and can't remember the face when it comes back to claim her as his own?
1. Chapter 1

Emily's eyes wandered around the room, her spine tingling as the cold machinery seemed to stare right back at her. Her fingers fiddled with her gown as her head turned to the exam room door, and she immediately let a smile grow on her face. "Hey Dr. Pines."

Dr. Pines smiled to his favorite patient as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hi Emily. How are you feeling?"

The brunette bit her lip, watching the doctor set down his clipboard. "Pretty good. A little tired though." She smirked. "From chasing down all those real life villians, you know?"

Dr. Pines nodded. "So does that make you a real life superhero? Chasing down all the bad guys?"

Emily's eyes smiled as a blush crept over her cheeks. "Yeah I guess it does." She took no time in noticing the new muscles that tried to break free from under the doctor's white coat.

The older man grinned before turning around and putting on his gloves, giving the patient a perfect view of his sculpted ass. "So, are you ready for your exam?"

Emily quickly averted her eyes from his backside and gave him a smile, nodding her head. "Yup."

"And it's just a regular checkup?"

The younger woman nodded. "Just a checkup."

Dr. Pines gave a shaky sigh before laying down on the exam table, placing her feet in the holders at the edge of the table.

"Ok, so as usual you're going to feel a slight pinch."

Emily immediately let out a laugh, her smile wide and sarcastic. "The last time you said that, the tool you used made me feel as if I were being ripped apart."

Dr. Pines shook his head. "Well I did tell you to relax, which you did not."

"Oh I'm sorry that my handsome doctor just made me a tad nervous when he laughed while examining me!"

"You're the one who told the joke!"

"Well you didn't have to laugh!"

Both heads immediately went to look at the door when a knock erupted, and Dr. Pines quickly covered Emily's exposed sex before looking back towards the door. "Yes?"

Nurse Weber poked her head through the door, smiling at the embarrassed brunette on the examination table. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Watson's patient is complaining about the noise level."

Dr. Pines gave a polite smile and nodded to the blond. "Tell Laura and her patient that I apologize."

Emily waited for the nurse to close the door before letting out a groan. "Ok, can we just get this over with?"

The older man quickly nodded and put his fingers to Emily's sex, slowly separating her small pink lips. "Now just breathe deep and just relax. Can you do that?"

Emily's eyes widened, her tongue running over her bottom lip before her mouth lagged, hanging ajar. She felt him slip his tool into her, the cold metal chilling her completely as it clicked into place.

"Everything good?"

Emily slowly nodded, her fingers tugging at her gown's fabric, feeling her doctor's hand brush her hidden pearl. "Yeah, I'm g-good."

Dr. Pines grinned as his fingers slid along Emily's inner channel. "Keep relaxing."

The brunette shuddered slightly, staring at the ceiling with dazed eyes.

"So has anything been weird lately?"

"Define weird."

Dr. Pines shrugged. "Discomfort during urination or sex? Irregular bloating or cramping?"

Emily slowly shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Not ten minutes later, the exam was over and Dr. Pines was removing his gloves, Emily sitting up on the table. "Ok, so I see nothing wrong."

Emily immediately let out a smile. "Good."

"But, I did notice that your inner walls don't seem torn or irritated, which means that you haven't had any activity down there for quite a while."

The brunette's eyes quickly darkened, glaring at her doctor as she readjusted her gown. "Didn't have to mention that, Charlie Pines."

Dr. Pines let out a chuckle as he shook his head. "Well if it helps, you're not the only one who's been lonely."

Emily sadly nodded her head. "No luck in the dating pool?"

The older man shrugged. "They figure out that I have three kids and they run for the hills."

Emily's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "But your kids are amazing! I've known them since they were born and they're the most wonderful children I've met."

The doctor smiled. "Thank you."

The brunette nodded, smiling to the older blond. "So how are they?"

"Well, Sarah and Dylan just turned five, and Maggie's second birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh!" Emily's smile brightened. "Well you have to tell them that I wish them all happy birthdays."

Dr. Pines nodded his head, watching as his patient hopped off the exam table. "Or, you could just tell them yourself."

The brunette's eyes squinted as she looked to her doctor. "Excuse me?"

"I mean that, maybe, you could come over to the house tomorrow. To Maggie's birthday." He gave a charming smile, one that would make the stars glare, before leaning against the counter. "I know they all miss you."

Emily let a blush pass over her pale features as she smiled, her fingers fiddling in front of her. "Really?"

"Well, if you don't want to-"

"No no!" She shook her head. "I would love to come."

Dr. Pines grinned. "Great."

Emily nodded, making her way to the next room to change. "What should I bring?"

"Just you."

Emily gave a grin. "I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette ran her fingers through her wavy hair one last time before quickly jumping out of her new car, Maggie's gift bag in hand. She squinted before blocking her eyes from the sun as she walked up the stone walkway to her gynecologist's front door, her fingers slowly rapping on the wood.

She looked down at her outfit again, just to make sure it was kid friendly. A cami underneath her practically see-through blouse, her nicest pair of jeans along with her black wedges.

Perfect.

"Em!"

Emily's eyes shot up before she sent a dazzling smile toward the older man. His eyes smiled her way and she nodded toward him. "Charlie, hi."

The blond took the younger woman into a hug before letting her pass him by so he could close the door.

Emily walked into the living room after her doctor had let her out of the hug, and she stood by his living room couch before watching him close the front door.

"Thank you so much for coming, Emily."

The younger woman immediately gave a smile. "I wouldn't miss Maggie's birthday for the world, Charlie. And besides, it's a chance to see all the kids at once!" Her eyebrows then lifted as she looked around the quiet living room, not a child in sight. "Where are they anyway?"

Charlie pointed behind her towards the kitchen, past a wall of pictures and a small linen closet. "They're all out back."

Emily's smile slowly began to fade as the older man led her out the back doors, guiding her out to the patio where her eyes set sights on the children running around with a few older adults. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

Her head spun. "This is a family party."

Charlie's smile slowly widened as he nodded to the brunette. "Yes. Yes it is."

Emily's eyes widened before her hand flew up, slapping the older man on his chest. "Charlie!

"Ow!"

"You NEVER told me that this was a family party!"

Charlie gave a pout, his handsome lips curling downward. "Well I didn't really think that it would be a big deal."

"You didn't think inviting a friend, a PATIENT, to a family party where she knows none of the people is not a big dea-"

"Charlie!"

Both adults whipped their heads around to see a blond woman walking up to them with a smile on her face, her hand waving gently to them.

Charlie grinned as he took the woman into a hug, patting her back before turning her to face his patient. "Emily, this is my twin sister Charlotte Marie. Charlotte, this is my friend and patient, Emily Prentiss."

Emily smiled to the older woman, holding a hand out for her to shake. "It's so nice to meet you, Charlotte."

Charlotte's blue eyes widened as she shook the brunette's hand, a smile coming out to greet the younger woman. "So you're the famous Emily Prentiss, huh?"

Emily's brows shot up as she looked to Charlotte, seeing Charlie quickly shake his head out of the corner of her eye. "Famous?"

"No no! She doesn't mean famous."

Charlotte gave a huge smile before laying her hand on her brother's arm. "Charlie talks about all his patients, but he definitely blabs about you the most."

"He does?"

"No I don't!"

"Oh, of course you do Chuckles!"

Emily's lips quirked up. "Chuckles, huh?"

"It's just a stupid nickname from middle scho-"

"Oh! He's even told me about those cute little sounds that you make when he puts hi-"

"Bye Charlotte!"

Emily felt her face immediately flush and her eyes widen as she watched the older woman stick her tongue out to her brother and slowly make her way back to her family. "Charlie Pines!"

Charlie turned and gave the brunette an innocent smile. "Yes?"

"You told her!"

"Told her what?"

Emily's glare was hard, Maggie's gift bag dangling from her fingers as the slight wind blew dark strands of hair across her eyes. "You told her the sounds and noises I make when you work on me! Who does that!"

"…If it helps, that part came out by accident."

The brunette shook her head. "How do-"

"M'ly!"

Emily turned her head to see the small birthday girl running towards her. A smile immediately appeared on her face as she shoved the gift bag into Charlie's arms before she knelt down, taking the young blond into a tight hug. "Happy Birthday Maggie." She pulled back slightly and brushed the young girl's bangs from her blue eyes. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

Maggie's smile was big as she held up two fingers.

"Wow! You've gotten so big since I last saw you." She played with one of the birthday girl's pigtails. "And so very, very beautiful."

The blond child widened her eyes before practically jumping into the older woman's grasp, her arms wrapping around the brunette's neck. "T'ank yous!"

Charlie smiled at the pair before he set the gift bag in his hand down next to the patio doors. "Mags, why don't you go and play with your cousins?"

After the birthday girl ran off, Charlie helped the younger woman up off the floor with a grin on his face. "Did you see the smile on her face? She really missed you."

Emily's cheeks reddened as she shook her head, her eyes glancing down at the grass beneath her. "You're just saying that."

"Emily, you know all the kids missed you. They talk about you all the time."

The younger woman gave a shy smile, her fingers fiddling in front of her before she slowly nodded her head. "Well I do remind the kids of their mother."

Charlie's eyes saddened before he took Emily's chin between his fingers, lifting her head slightly.

Emily raised her eyes to his, feeling a chill run down her spine. "Charlie?"

"You know that that's not the reason. They love you for you, Emily and I know you know that."

The brunette slowly let herself smile, watching as Charlie's forest green eyes travel down her body. Her hand went to the older man's shoulder and gave a light pink, grinning as she nodded her head. "Thanks Chuckles."

Charlie's head dropped down and he let out a groan, his smile small as he watched Emily saunter over towards his family. "Nicely played, Em."


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, Emily was smiling wide as she helped Charlie's mother make her way out the front door. "Are you sure you don't need me to take you to your car? Because if you need me to help you, then I can."

Linda Pines smiled before giving a shake of the head, slowly inching her way out the door. "That's not necessary, dear. But thank you so much for coming today. The children really enjoyed your company."

Emily nodded to the older woman. "Well they're just a joy to be with. It was a pleasure, for sure." She watched Charlie's mother get in to her car after setting her cane into the backseat, and driving slowly off into the night, her taillights fading away.

"Hey Em?"

The brunette turned to see Charlie standing near the couch with Maggie in his arms, two tired twins following closely behind. She smiled before locking up the front door. "Do you need help?"

Charlie gave a desperate laugh, Dylan pulling at his pant leg. "Please."

Emily immediately nodded before scooping up the young boy and holding him in her arms, keeping Sarah close beside her. "Are you two ready for bed?" She felt Dylan give a lazy nod against her shoulder. "Alrighty then." She gave one last smile to the blond in her father's arms before bending forward and laying a kiss to her head. "Goodnight birthday girl. Sweet dreams."

She quickly took the young twins upstairs, going to the room that Dylan had pointed to. After helping them into their pajamas, she quickly got them into bed, laying soft kisses to both of their foreheads.

"Em?"

Emily's head spun, a smile spreading across her face when she saw Charlie gesturing for her to go out into the hallway.

Once she was outside, she looked up to the older man before clicking the door closed. "Did she go down easy?"

Charlie nodded, smiling down to the brunette. "Yeah. And it seems they did too."

The brunette chuckled, letting the older man lead her down the stairs. "They aren't as hard as you make them sound."

Charlie gave a laugh as they found their way to the bottom step. "You're lying."

"I am not!"

The older man shook his head, giving a laugh before pointing towards the kitchen. "Would you like some more birthday cake? We have a lot left over."

Emily gave an immediate nod. "Yes please."

Not two minutes later, the adults were sitting side by side at the marble island that stood in the center of Charlie's kitchen, two small slices of cake sitting just in front of them. Charlie looked over to the brunette, watching her smile his way before taking a forkful of cake. "So did you have fun today?"

Emily bit her lip before giving a smile, setting her fork down on the paper plate that held her cake. "I really did. The kids were an absolute joy." She felt herself blush as her hair fell out from behind her ear. "Thank you again for inviting me."

The older man let out a laugh at seeing the brunette's bottom lip covered in blue and white frosting. "Um, Em?"

"Yeah?"

He chuckled, pointing to the pink lip that was hidden beneath the icing. "You have some frosting on your lip."

Emily's eyes immediately widened, her head shaking before looking up to the blond with a pleading glance. "Could you wipe it off please?"

Charlie watched as Emily's eyes smiled to him, and his immediately darkened. He lifted his hand from the island, feeling it shake slightly in the air before his thumb ran its way across the brunette's bottom lip.

The brunette felt a gasp escape from her throat as their eyes connected, her tongue darting out to lick the remains from her lip, but caught the tip of his finger instead.

"Emily…"

She gave a slow nod of the head, her eyes glazing over. "Yes?"

Charlie looked down to the younger woman with the most sincerity. "May I?"

Emily smiled slightly as she looked up to him with her dark, doe eyes, nodding as steadily as she could.

The older man let his head swoop down, his lips slowly grazing over hers, testing the waters with a kiss just above her lip. When he felt her shiver against him, he let his lips capture hers in a dark dance of desire.

Emily's gasp was soon swallowed, their cakes forgotten as her fingers slowly tangled in his short blond hair.

Not a moment later was Emily's back shoved up against the cold fridge, her tongue tangling with the older man's as his hands grabbed at her hips. Their legs tangled slightly as they tried to stay standing.

The small moan that escaped past Emily's lips sent a chill through the blond man's spine, and his mouth immediately latched onto her ivory neck.

Emily's eyes popped open, her hands quickly going to Charlie's hard chest and pushing lightly. "Charlie w-wait."

The blond pulled back, his eyes wide as he shook his head. "Emily, I'm sorry."

Emily let her eyebrows lift, her swollen lips quirking up at their corners. "Oh no, please don't be sorry." She let out a small laugh before lifting her fingers to graze his lips. "I know I'm not."

"Then why…?"

"It's just a little fast." Her hand went up to cover her mouth, her forehead creasing as she began to laugh. "Our first kiss turned into our first makeout session."

Charlie gave a smile, his lips quickly pressing against the younger woman's nose. "So I take it you didn't mind it?"

Emily slowly shook her head, her hands going to the blonde's neck so she could pull him down for another kiss. "I, most definitely, did not mind."

They let their eyes connect once more before the younger woman laid her head on the blonde's chest, her hands splaying across his muscular back before her eyes fluttered close. "You're really comfy, you know that?"

"Well thank you, my lady."

Her eyebrows shot up, a shy smile slowly spreading across her features. "You lady, huh?" When she felt a kiss against her hair, she knew she had her answer, and she cuddled her head back into his chest. "I think I like the sound of that."

Charlie chuckled. "You think?"

"Yes, I thi-"

**RING RING**

Emily immediately groaned, her hands bunching the material of the older man's shirt. "That's mine, isn't it?"

Charlie smiled into the brunette's hair before nodding, hugging her closer to his chest. "I think so, yes."

The brunette let out a sigh before leaving the blond in the kitchen and walking over to her purse that was placed softly on the living room couch. "Hello?...Yeah, hi JJ…Sure. I'll be there in about twenty minutes…No, that does not mean I'll be speeding." She sent a glare to the blond that chuckled from the doorway. "Ok, I'll see you there soon…Alright, bye."

Charlie looked to the younger woman, a sad smile on his face. "Do you have to go?"

Emily nodded, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip before shouldering her purse and heading towards the door. "I do. A police department over in Winterhaven, Florida needs our help."

The blond slowly made his way over to her, turning the knob on the door. "Wanna tell me what the case is about?"

The younger woman let herself smile as her eyebrows shot up. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Try me."

"Tongues." She nodded when he gave a wince. "Yeah. Human tongues being discarded to the relatives of the victims."

Charlie watched as the woman stepped out of the house and onto the front walkway. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Emily smiled, reaching up to brush her nimble fingers across Charlie's stubbled cheek. "You sound like you really care." Her smile softened as she let her voice lower, her eyes dazing slightly as she looked up to the blond. "I like that."

The older man quickly took Emily's hand in his, bending down to capture the brunette's lips once more. "I was wondering, you know once you get back, if you wanted to maybe go out for dinner? With me?"

Emily's teeth grazed the inside of her cheek before letting out a smile. "I would love that."


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan watched his friend smiled as they made their way back to their hotel, her bag hanging loosely from her shoulder as they walked through the pitch black of the night. He gave a grin as she grinned to almost every pedestrian she passed. "Hey Princess!"

Emily looked up from her feet before beaming at the younger man, her smile wide. "Hey, what's up?"

"Why are you all smiley?"

The brunette bit her lip before giving a shrug, boarding the hotel's elevator just before him and just after JJ. "We finished the case and I feel good. That a bad thing?"

The younger man gave a laugh as he shook his head, letting his finger press the button for the team's floor. "Em I hate to break it to you, but never have you once smiled so much after a case that it looks like your cheeks are hurting."

JJ nodded, her hand going to the older woman's shoulder. "Yeah, Em. You were even smiling while we looked at the crime scene photos."

Emily's eyes widened as they got off at their floor, her hand covering her mouth. "No I wasn't."

"Yeah Em, you kind of were."

The brunette let out a sigh as they walked down the quiet hall, go-bags in hand as they tried to get to their rooms as quickly as possible. "I'm totally fine guys, I'm just really happy."

Morgan smiled to the older woman, watching as she slightly struggled to get her key card from her pocket. "Princess we get that, and we're happy for you. You know that." He laughed as she gave a bright smile his way. "We just want to know why."

Emily shook her head as she opened the door to her room. "My happiness, my business."

Once her friends were locked outside of her door, she quietly made her way over to the bed. She let her dark eyes travel over the dim room, her fingers picking up her shirt and shorts that she used as pajamas that lay on the bed.

**RING RING**

Her eyes shot down just as she placed her shirt beside her on the floor before quickly picking up her cell phone from the bed as the cool air hit her are arms and torso. "Hello?"

"Well hello there."

Emily felt a wide smile spread across her face as she settle her phone on her shoulder and began to button up her pajama shirt. "Hey you. How has your week been?"

Charlie smiled at the other end of the phone. "The kids have been talking about you nonstop."

The brunette let her eyebrows shoot up. "Really?"

"Always do." He chuckled. "I miss you."

Emily's grin widened as she walked over to her hotel room's bathroom, her fingers quickly flicking on the light. "You do, do you?" She smiled slightly as she ambled over to the mirror. "Getting a little possessive are we, Charlie?"

"Anyone would want the chance to be at least a tad bit possessive of you." There was a slight pause. "You're one of a kind."

The brunette bit her lip, smiling at her pale reflection. "You're sweet."

There was a quiet laugh at the other end of the phone. "So when do you think you'll get back home?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, so I should be home around noon I think."

"Are we still on for dinner?" She could hear his smile at the other end of the phone. "I have a surprise for you."

Emily grinned, she could just tell that he had that special twinkle in his eye. "If you still want to go out, I would be glad to do dinner with you."

Charlie nodded against the phone. "That's great! I promise I can give you a good time."

The younger woman snorted, her ebony hair falling in front of her face as she made her way to her bed, her fingers tugging down her jeans. "Oh really?"

Charlie let out a laugh. "Mind out of the gutter, Em."

"But it's fun in there!"

"Miss Emily Prentiss, don't make me tell you again young lady."

Emily's smile softened, nodding slightly before pulling her covers back and sitting on the bed, a pillow being set in her lap. "If I remember correctly, you seemed to like that mindset at the party last week."

"But you were right, it was too fast. I'd like to make you feel special, Em."

Emily's eyes dazed as she smiled down to the bed, playing with the hem of her shirt. "You already make me feel special."

…

The breeze blew the dark tendrils of her hair over her shoulders as she and her team made their way down the tarmac, her doe eyes smiling as they laughed around her.

"Spence, do you have the keys?"

"Um…"

JJ gave a groan before shoving her fingers through her blond hair. "Spencer Reid, I told you to hold the keys!"

Morgan gave a laugh as they made their way to their respected SUV's. "Pretty Boy, you ought to listen to lady, man. I mean, she obviously wears the pants in that relationship."

"Hey!"

Emily grinned before pulling open her car door, her eyes widening as she saw a figure of a man in her front seat, their hands curling themselves around her car's steering wheel. Her hand immediately went to her gun. "FBI! Hands up now!"

The blond man immediately held up his hands above his head, eyes widening when he saw the younger woman's team quickly surround the car. "Hey! HEY! Emily, it's just me!"

Emily opened the door wider, letting out a breath as the man gave a guilty smile. "Charlie?"

Charlie slowly nodded his head, watching as the entire team let out breaths and set their weapons back into their holsters. "Hey Em."

The younger woman shook her head, closing her eyes as she let her heart calm itself down before moving her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I had a surprise for you."

Her eyebrows furrowed just as she heard a giggle from the backseat of her car. Her eye immediately went to the back door before she yanked it open.

"M'ly!"

Emily felt a smile quickly grace her face, catching the young blond in her arms as she jumped from the backseat of the car. She laughed as the small girl wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. "How are you, Mags?"

Maggie smiled into the older woman's neck and she quickly wrapped her legs around Emily's waist. "Hi!"

Emily grinned as she watched Dylan and Sarah both jump out of the backseat of the car, hugging her legs tightly. Her eyes went back up to Charlie's and watched as he stepped out of the driver's seat. "What are they doing here?"

Charlie took his daughter from the brunette's grasp and smiled as she hugged the twins to her tightly. "They're coming on our date with us."

The younger woman's eyes widened, the smell of the twin's baby shampoo wandering through her nostrils. "They are?"

Dylan nodded, smiling wide to the older woman with his two front teeth missing from his mouth. "Yeah!"

Emily looked to the young boy with shocked eyes. "Sweetheart, when did you lose those?"

"Yes'erday!"

The brunette gave a smile before tapping the small boy's tiny nose. "Well I still think you look very handsome."

JJ smiled at the group, watching as Emily brushed her fingers against Dylan's blushing cheeks. "So you have a date, huh?"

Emily rolled her eyes before giving a reluctant nod, standing as straight as she could with the twins still clutching at her legs. "Yes, I do. With a charming man and his lovely children." She gave a friendly glare to her blond friend. "So if you'll excuse us, we have places to be."

…

Emily was smiling as wide and as bright as she possibly could, her eyes shining as she watched the children run around in front of her and Charlie, the youngest one spinning in endless circles. "How can she not get dizzy from that?"

Charlie gave a laugh, smiling as the brunette laid her head on his strong shoulder. "I honestly don't know. Their mother and I tried it with them last year, but we fell down almost right away."

The younger woman softened her eyes as she looked up to the blond. "Do you miss her?"

Charlie nodded, going quiet fir a small moment as his eyes stayed glued to his kids. "It would be pretty inhumane if I didn't, you know?" He put his arm around the brunette, picking up a strand of her dark hair to play with. "Debby was one of a kind, and I will always love her." He gave the younger woman a small smile as she listened intently. "But it's time for me to move on."

Emily bit her lip, nodding slightly before reaching up and giving the older a man a chaste kiss. "I'm just glad you want to move on with me."

"You're the one I've had my eyes on, Em."

The brunette sat up straighter, keeping his arm around her as she took her head off of his shoulder, her hands cradling his cheeks before kissing his tears away. "Please don't cry, Charlie."

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her and practically seating her in his lap. "You're the one, Em. You make me so happy ad I know that I can make you feel special and loved." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You deserve the best, and I want to do that."

Emily's eyes watered as she shook her head slightly, shushing him by pressing her lips to his. Her mouth opened slightly when he pulled her to his chest, her breasts crushing against him and letting his tongue slide skillfully into her mouth.

She angled her head slightly and snaked her arms around the older man's neck, her lips glued to his.

"Emmy!"

The brunette quickly broke apart from the older man, her arms still wrapped around his neck as she smiled to the young girl running her way. "Hey sweetie."

Sarah smiled at the woman who resembled her mother, her lip sticking out slightly as she kneeled on the picnic blanket. "Can we haves cream?"

Emily frowned, removing herself from Charlie's lap. "Cream?"

The young girl grinned before pointing behind her to a huge white truck over by the playground. "Cream!"

"Oh! You meant ice cream."

Sarah nodded vigorously.

Charlie quickly held up a hand, looking to his eldest daughter with concern. "Sarah, where are Dylan and Maggie?"

The brunette shrugged, trying to drag her dad's date off of the blanket with her small hands.

Emily felt her eyes widen as she took the small child and settled her on her hip after getting to her feet, her and Charlie's gazes frantically searching the park for the two blond children.

"Charlie, I see them!"

The blond whipped his head around, following the younger woman's eyes and looking to a small hill just a few yards away.

There, in the grass, were the two young children petting a large dog. And there standing above the dog was a man in a black trench coat and hat holding the leash.

Both adults immediately ran to the kids, Sarah bouncing on Emily's hip as their feet went as fast as they could. "Hey!"

The kids and the man all looked up, and both adults immediately took them into their arms.

Charlie hugged Maggie clos, his evilly dark eyes glaring at the mysterious man before him. "Who are you?"

The man shook his head and yanked his dog from his sitting position. "Danny. I didn't mean to cause any trouble here."

Emily's glare was hard as she balanced both twins in her arms. "Really? So you find two innocent children and try to distract them for what? Fun? A game?"

Danny looked the brunette up and down, his eyes raking over her body. "The kids wanted to-"

"I don't care what you think the kids wanted to do! As far as I'm concerned, you're the type of man who could be a pedophile or kidnapper. Praying on children for your disgusted pleasure." Her eyes immediately hardened as Sarah clung to her neck. "You might want to zip up those pants, Dan. Never know what could get hurt." She gave a laugh. "Maybe mangled."

The older man chuckled as he eyed the brunette. "Looks like mommy has some fight in her."

Charlie blocked his date with his body, his eyes furious as Maggie clung to him. "That so called 'mommy' is an agent with a fully loaded gun. So if I were you, I would get going."

The man didn't budge, the smile never faltering from his face.

"NOW!"

Both adults watched as the man slowly walked away after taking one last glance at Emily, and their glances quickly turned to one another. "Emily, are you ok?"

Emily gave a quick nod of the head, her heart beating in her ears and immediately tearing in half as both twins tried to hang onto her for dear life. "I'm fine. Let's just get them out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily watched as the older man slowly walked down the stairs of his house and into the living room, and she quickly made room for him to sit next to her on the couch. Once he plopped down beside her, she shifted so she was facing him, her hands underneath her chin that rested on Charlie's broad shoulder. "How were they?"

The blond turned his head, looking into those tired brown eyes. "They went down quicker than I thought they would."

Emily nodded slowly. "They were really quiet during dinner."

"Do you think they'll be ok?"

The younger woman immediately gave a nod, watching as his eyes turned back to her. "I've seen kids go through worse and get through it with no problem." She smiled before laying a kiss to his stubbled cheek. "They're strong kids, Charlie."

Charlie's eyes looked into Emily's dark doe ones, pressing a kiss to her brow before hugging her to him. "Thank you for being there." He felt her smile into his neck. "What?"

"You thank me way too much."

Charlie took his arm away. "Well if you don't want me t-"

"No, no, no!" She playfully struggled to get his arm back around her shoulders. "No one said to stop the cuddle."

The older man smiled, tilting the brunette's chin upward and pressing his lips to hers.

Emily smiled up to the man, kissing him longingly before giving a small pat to his cheek. "It's late. I think I should probably go."

"You don't want to stay?"

The brunette gave a slow shake of the head, smiling softly before getting to her feet. "Not just yet."

Charlie nodded, helping the younger woman into her coat and leading her towards the front door. "I'm really glad you came today, Em."

"So am I." She let him open the door before she pulled him close, closing her lips over his and hugging his strong body as tight as she could. "Thank you."

The older man laughed into the brunette's hair. "Don't you start doing that now."

She bit her lip, slowly backing away fro the man that made her heart jump. "I had a great time."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

The brunette's eyes widened, a blush spreading along her cheeks. She nodded her head before giving one of the brightest smiled, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. "Night Charlie."

…

The bullpen was way too quiet for a Tuesday morning as Emily walked in, her briefcase and coffee in hand. She let her eyebrows scrunch together as she made her way to her desk, setting her briefcase down near her computer, her eyes looking towards her younger colleague. "Reid?"

The young genius looked up from his book and smiled. "Hi Emily."

"Where is everyone?"

Reid gave a shrug as he looked around, finding only two other agents in the entire bullpen. "I think they went to a budget meeting or something."

Emily's eyes immediately hardened on the younger man. "You think? The Spencer Gray Reid I know never says he thinks. He knows." She watched him falter slightly under her gaze as she sat in her chair, her hands folding on top of her small pile of files. "So, I'm going to ask you again, Spencer."

Reid quickly shook his head. "Emil-"

"Where is everybody?" She glared slightly when he said nothing. "Answer wisely."

The younger man sighed before he stood up, picking up his coffee and book before quickly making a getaway to the conference room, leaving Emily alone at her desk to stare after him.

Emily's eyes were wide as she stood from her seat, walking swiftly up the stairs to the catwalk, her jaw hard. "Spencer Reid!"

The older gentlemen over by the break room turned her way, and Emily stopped in her tracks before giving a huff. "Was I talking to you?"

She straightened her shoulders after the agents turned around, and she quickly made her way into the roundtable room. "Reid, you know by now not to walk away from me while I-"

"Surprise!"

The brunette felt her heart stop as her eyes widened when they landed on her team members. There were streamers and plastic cups in their hands as balloons and signs littered the crowded room. "What is all of this?"

Garcia ran over to the older woman and hugged her tight, feeling the brunette squirm against her chest. "It's your surprise party, silly!" She pulled back slightly, brushing the dark hair from her friend's cheeks. "Smile!"

Emily slowly shook her head. "It's not my birthday, Pen."

"But it is in one week."

The brunette looked over to Morgan, letting the younger man take her into a hug. "You guys…"

Hotch shook his head as he walked over to the 'birthday girl', kissing the woman's head and her cheeks, letting her smile up to him. "It's called a 'surprise' party for a reason, Em." He grinned as she laughed into his neck. "Just enjoy it."

Emily bit her lip, nodding to everyone in the room before bringing the redhead back into a hug. "Thank you."

Garcia's smile was wide, the beaded string on her headband falling in front of her eye. "It's what I do, babycakes!"

Reid looked to the group and shook his head, lowering the music on the stereo. "You said her birthday was in one week, but that's not right."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "It's in six days, twenty-one hours and thirty-nine minutes."

Emily shook her head as Morgan gave a laugh, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "What? You couldn't get it down to the second?"

The team immediately erupted into laughs.

"Six days, twenty-one hours, thirty-eight minutes and forty-seven seconds."

Everyone let their eyes glare to the young genius before they watched his shoulders slack. "What? It's not that weird!"

"Cara mia!"

Emily's head whipped around and her eyes immediately landed on the older man with a smile on his face. "Dave!"

David Rossi grinned to the woman he considered a daughter figure as she wrapped her long arms around his neck. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

The younger woman smiled wide as she pulled away from the man and kissed his cheek. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in Commack with your sisters."

He shook his head, taking a gift out from behind him and placing it in Emily's delicate hands. "I told them that I needed to come back here a little early for my girl, and they understood completely."

Emily felt her eyes sting, her fingers playing with the small box in her hands. "Dave, you didn't hav-"

"I wanted to."

She gave a slow nod of the head, her hands shaking slightly as she opened the velvet box. Her eyes immediately widened as she looked up to the older man, her hand going up to cover her mouth that hung open. "Dave…these are gorgeous."

The older man smiled. "Anything for my girl."

Emily shook her head before laying the box on the table behind her and hugging the man once more. "You are so incredible."

"Now don't be trying to steal my woman from me, Agent Rossi."

Emily's watering eyes widened as she turned around and immediately spotting Charlie standing next to a grinning JJ. "Charlie!"

The blond caught the younger woman in his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could as the redhead next to them squealed. "Happy almost birthday, Em."

The younger woman took her head from his chest and through her arms around his neck, kissing him long and hard. "You came. Why?"

Charlie smiled down to the brunette, his eyes sparkling as he kept his hold on her. "I wouldn't miss your party for the world."

"But how di-"

"That was me!"

The couple turned to the busty woman, a grin on her face. "I emailed, called, texted and paged this scrumptious man about nineteen times yesterday so he would know about it!"

Emily's eyes widened. "Pen! He had work yesterday!"

Garcia shook her head. "So…?"

"He could have been with clients, Pen!"

Reid's eyebrows went up as JJ's arm encircled his waist. "Clients?"

Charlie nodded, feeling Emily snuggle into his side. "Yeah, I'm a gynecologist. I work from nine to six most days."

Garcia immediately grinned, winking at her brunette friend. "Really?"

"Money man!"

Emily's dark eyes glared towards her friend. "Derek Morgan!"

The darker man held up his hands, slyly winking over to the blond by his friend's side.

Emily quickly turned to the table, Charlie's arm around her shoulders as she pointed to a tray of food. "What is that?"

Garcia's smile beamed to the brunette before she clapped her hands together. "I was waiting for you to notice, my brunette beauty." She pointed to a plate as Emily chuckled. "These right here are bagels with food colored cream cheese, and next to that we have hot chocolate and whipped cream!" She smiled softly to her older friend. "Since it's morning, we tried to make it as party-ish as possible."

The brunette smiled before leaving Charlie's side, walking over to her friend and kissing her rosy cheek. "You are definitely the best, Penelope Garcia."

"I know!"

…

Emily's ivory skin was a glowing yellow as she and Charlie sat on the floor in front of his fireplace. Her dark eyes shined as she smiled to the older man, wiping the chocolate from her lip. "I think this is the best birthday present someone has ever gotten me."

Charlie smiled, pushing the brunette's hair behind her ears and pointing to the new earrings she wore. "What about your dad's present?"

"He's not my dad."

"Ok, so your dad-like man's present."

Emily shook her head as her fingers went up to the earrings, a smile spreading over her face. "Well, my earrings are immensely beautiful and very expensive. But this?" She covered his hand with hers. "This is romantic and special." She smiled. "And trust me when I say that I love it."

"That's sweet, Em." He shook his head. "But those earrings…"

Emily rolled her eyes, giving a playful groan as her hands went back to her ears. "Fine! I'll just take them off so you sto-"

Charlie quickly shook his head to silence her, his hands taking hers away from the dangling opal earrings. "It was just a joke!"

The younger woman giggled, poking the blond man in his side. "Why would you do that?"

He laughed before pulling on the younger woman's small jacket hard enough so that she ended up straddling his lap. His hands went to her waist and felt himself relax when Emily's arms wrapped around his neck, watching her flash him the sexiest smile he had ever seen. "I like teasing my beautiful girlfriend."

Emily's eyes softened, her fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of Charlie's neck as her lips curled upward. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes." Charlie gave a nervous smile before tilting his head and pulling a sweet kiss from the brunette's lips. "Do you like that?"

Emily nodded her head, her dark tendrils of hair falling in front of her eyes as she leaned forward, her nose brushing against his. "I _love_ that."

Their lips slowly collided, hips brushing as their tongues rehearsed a soft duel. Emily's eyes fluttered close as she felt a satisfied moan escape past her lips, racing right into the blonde's mouth as he shed her blazer from her slender frame and throwing it to the ground behind her.

She moved her hair to one side as Charlie's lips began their trail down her perfect neck, her mouth agape as his hips bucked up against hers. She felt his hands move downward, and a sultry smile spread across her face, her heavy eyelids lifting open. "Charlie?"

Charlie grinned as his lips began to press along her skin. "Yes darling?"

Emily bit her lips, her fingers digging into the older man's shoulders. "I want to stay."

The blond immediately stopped his movements, his eyes looking into the firey ones of his girlfriend. "You do?"

Emily gave a small laugh, her angelic voice drifting throughout the quiet household. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Her brown eyes slowly opened, her breath quickening as she sat up and observed her unfamiliar surroundings. She squinted as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark as quickly as they could before looking around.

She then shook her head, a smile spreading over her face when she remembered where she was.

She had spent the night at Charlie's.

Emily held the sheet to her chest, looking down to the squirming body next to her that lay underneath the comforter that surrounded them. She licked her lips, chuckling slightly when the body curled tighter into the blanket. "Honey? You stole all the blankets."

No answer.

The brunette playfully rolled her eyes, poking the grumpy body in, what she assumed to be, the back. "Charlie, sweetheart, the kids are gonna be up soon. Would it be alright with you if I went to make them breakfast later?"

Her eyes then squinted, her muscles tensing when she saw the blond hair pop out slowly from underneath the comforter.

It was longer that it was supposed to be.

"Charlie?"

Emily then felt her heart stop when she saw the familiar girl's head come out from under the covers, her blue eyes smiling. "M'ly!"

The brunette gave a timid smile when her eyes widened, her hand pulling the sheet that covered her up to her neck and held onto it for dear life. "Maggie…sweetie, hi."

Maggie grinned up to the older woman, crawling out from under the covers. "Mo'ning!"

Emily nodded slightly, her lips curling into her mouth as she tried to readjust her sheet. "Sweetheart, what are you doing in daddy's bed?"

Charlie slowly rolled over, his eyes opening before he quickly shot up out of his spot. "Maggie, honey? Go downstairs and watch some tv, ok?"

Emily watched as the small girl ran from the room, her eyes then immediately hardening on the man beside her. "You let her sleep in here?"

The older man shook his head. "Honey, I didn't even know she was in here with us."

Brown eyes flared as they burned into the blonde's. "Charlie, we're both naked! Your two year old daughter slept next to two sweaty, naked adults just after they made love!"

Charlie shook his head again as he moved closer to the woman, his eyebrows scrunching after a second. "You use the phrase 'make love'?"

"Charlie Pines!"

The blond let out a sigh before grabbing the younger woman's shoulder so she didn't back away. "No Em, it was a joke. It was just a joke, sweetheart!"

Emily shook her head, trying to ignore the man's soft touch as she sat on the bed. "Charlie, she saw us naked. A two year old!"

Charlie threw the covers off of his lower half. "I'm not naked, Em."

The younger woman's eyes immediately widened. "So she just saw me naked? Well that's just perfect!"

"Emily, sweetheart you have to calm down."

"This is going to be traumatizing, Charlie!"

Charlie gave a small smile, kneeling beside the shaken woman. "Babe, Maggie won't remember this in an hour."

Emily shoved her boyfriend's muscular chest. ""I meant for me!"

The older man sighed, sitting against the headboard before pulling his pouting girlfriend into his lap, readjusting all the sheets and blankets so he made sure that she was covered. "Emily, think of it this way. She's a little girl who probably had a nightmare and came to snuggle up with her dad and her dad's girlfriend, who to her, is the closest thing she has to a mother."

Emily gave a pout, smiling slightly when she felt Charlie gave a peck to her lips. "That's sweet, but still…"

"If it makes you feel better, I can take her to the psychologist the kids go to and get an extra session to make sure tha-"

"No, no!" She quickly shook her head, grasping the older man's face between her palms and pressing her lips to his. "That's not what I want you to do. If you say she'll be ok, then I believe you." She shrugged. "It's just that I'm not all that comfortable with it, you know?"

Charlie gave a nod, tightening his arms around the brunette in his lap. "I understand, Em. But everything will turn out just fine. Ok?"

Emily smiled softly, bringing his lips up to hers once more. "I think I know a way for you to help me forget about it."

The blond chuckled, pulling the sheet from Emily's body. "Oh really?"

Emily's laugh was dark and husked as she straddled the older man, subtly lifting her chest so it was all the blond could see. "Yes."

There was that special kind of gleam in Charlie's eye as his lips closed around her perked nipple, feeling her fingers run through his short, blond hair.

The woman let her mouth drop open slightly, her eyes closing slowly as her hips rocked against this. "How did you get so good at this?"

"Daddy?"

Both adults let their heads shoot up, watching as a small shadow walked down the hall and towards the open bedroom door. "Daaadddyy?"

Emily immediately jumped off of the older man's lap, throwing all the covers over her naked body as she tried to lay still.

Charlie grimaced as he covered his growing erection with a pillow from behind him. "Dylan? I'm in here, bud!"

The small blond quickly raced into the room, standing in the doorway with a grin on his face and his tiny fingers tugged at the bottom of his dinosaur pajama top. "Where's Emmy?"

Charlie let himself smile to his cheery son. "I think she's in the bathroom, Dyl. Why don't you go downstairs and we'll be there soon, ok?"

"Why?"

The older man shook his head. "We need to get dressed, buddy." He shifted in his seat before flashing a small smile to his son. "Maggie went downstairs too. Go and watch some tv for awhile, ok?"

Dylan nodded, quickly turning to run down to the living room.

Charlie turned back to the lump of sheets beside him, chuckling as he heard a groan erupt from underneath. "Sweetheart, he's gone."

Emily slowly removed the covers from her face. "That's TWO of your THREE kids who have come in here, Charlie!"

"But he didn't see you naked, Em."

She shook her head before throwing the blankets off of her body and jumping off of the bed. "You just don't get it."

Charlie immediately got up, walking over to the brunette who threw her purple nightie onto her body. "Emily, they're just kids. They don't understand what wa-"

"Honey, that's not what I care about right now!" She let out a groan, roughly raking her fingers through her dark hair. "What I'm thinking about right now is that your children are going to think I'm going to be here for forever because they caught me in bed with they're dad. I'm thinking that Sarah, Maggie and Dylan are going to ask so many questions that we just wont have the answers to." She licked her lips before letting out a sigh. "I don't want them to be excited or confused for nothing."

The blonde's forehead creased as he frowned. "For nothing? What do you mean 'for nothing'?"

Emily quickly shook her head. "Charlie, that's not what I meant."

"That's what you said, Emily."

"I was just trying to explain that-"

"No Em, you're not explaining anything. You are assuming that my children are gonna go on what they saw this morning and not think anything over!"

"Charlie, that's what children their age do."

"Not my children."

Emily bit her lips, her eyes stinging. "Charlie, your kids barged into your bedroom without permission, and then crawled into a bed with two naked adults who had no idea of what was happening."

"Em, she didn't know!"

"Exactly, Charlie! That's exactly my point! She didn't know because she's two, and she's too young to understand everything."

Charlie shook his head. "What is the point of this argument?"

"The point is that since they don't understand everything yet, I don't want to give them a wrong or bad impression. And because of that, we need to be careful."

"We are careful."

The brunette let her eyes harden. "They. Saw. Me. NAKED!"

"Emily, it was just an accident."

"An accident that happened because you left the door open!"

"Daddy?"

Both adults quickly looked to the door, watching as Sarah stood in the doorway with her bear clutched to her chest.

Emily gave a small smile to the young girl as she wiped her angry tears from her cheeks. "Hey sweetie. What are you still doing upstairs?"

Sarah pointed to the couple. "Yous and daddy yelling."

Charlie shook his head, laying his hand on his girlfriend's arm as he looked to his little girl. "Emily and I were just talking, baby. We'll be downstairs in just a minute, ok?"

The young girl nodded before slowly walking down the hall and down the stairs.

Emily groaned as she searched the floor for her scattered clothes. "I knew this way too soon."

Charlie immediately looked back to the brunette, his eyes wide. "What?"

The younger woman laughed as she looked back towards the blond. "It's obvious that it was too soon to stay over, but since I did, everything's ruined."

"Emily what do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, Charlie?" The brunette felt her eyes water as she looked to her boyfriend. "We've been dating for a week and a half, maybe two weeks, and we're already fighting."

Charlie shook his head, bringing the frustrated brunette into his arms and placing her against his chest. "Emily, we're arguing. That's completely normal in a relationship."

"Our relationship is only a few days old and it already seems spoiled."

The blond kissed Emily at her brow line. "Sweetheart, just take a breath. Let me make you feel better ok?"

Emily squinted, putting her hands on the older man's arms. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"Well," he smiled, pressing another kiss to her brow and a hesitant one to her pink lips. "I am a doctor."

Emily immediately felt her heart beat faster as she let out a laugh, slowly nodded her head as she looked up to the blond with hope in her eyes. "You're lucky you're cute, Dr. Pines."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was smiling from the moment she woke up to the moment she had walked through the glass doors and into the BAU. Her eyes quickly landed on her friends that surrounded her desk, and she immediately quickened her pace to make her way to them, ignoring the stares and whistles from almost every male agent in the bullpen. "Hey guys."

Garcia immediately whipped her head around, her red curls flying as her eyes landed on her friend. "Emmy!"

The brunette let out a laugh as her friend took her into a hug. "Well good morning to you too, Pen."

Garcia quickly backed away, holding the older woman at arm's length and her wide eyes trailing over her friend's body. "Well my brunette beauty… you look so amazingly stunning today!"

Emily bit her lip, smiling slightly as her team looked her up and down.

When she had woken up that morning, she had remembered the day before and how she had felt like she belonged in her boyfriend's arms. His heart.

She had chosen to wear a new silk, teal dress that JJ had gotten her last Christmas. It loosely hung around her shoulders, tightening as it went down her figure and ended at her knees. Her dark hair was softly and loosely curled around her face, and her heels were a nice glossy black.

"Is it too much?"

Derek immediately shook his head, jumping out of his chair and walking over to his friend. "Em, you look sexy." He let his fingers go to the dress' neckline that lay at the bulge of the brunette's breasts. "Maybe if you just lowered this part the tiniest bit."

Emily laughed as she smacked her friend's hand away. "As much as you and maybe every other guy in here would love that, I don't think that Hotch or Charlie would really appreciate it."

"Damn right."

All heads spun to see the older blond with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, a small smile gracing his features.

The brunette's eyes immediately lit up before she made her way over to her boyfriend, her arms wrapping around him as he gave her a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

Charlie gave a grin, setting the flowers down on his girlfriend's desk. "I missed you."

Emily smiled up to the older man, her bottom lip finding its way between her teeth. "We just saw each other yesterday, Charlie."

The older man nodded slowly. "Well yes, but it felt do much longer than just a day." His eyes slowly glided over her figure, and Emily watched as the vein in his neck began to throb.

The brunette tilted her head as she looked up to her boyfriend. "Is everything alright, Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head, his arms tightening around the younger woman's waist as he felt the eyes of Emily's team on him. "What exactly are you wearing, Emily?"

Reid and Garcia immediately grimaced before heading off in different directions, while JJ and Derek kept their hard eyes on the situation in front of them.

Emily's eyes raked over the tense muscles in her boyfriend's face, her head shaking when she felt his arms tighten even more, his watch painfully digging into her side. "It's a dress that I haven't worn in a while."

"And you think it's appropriate for work?"

"…Yes I do."

The older man let out a laugh. "Then there's obviously a couple loose screws in that head of yours."

Derek quickly jumped from his spot at his friend's desk and held up a hand. "No one talks to a woman that way, man."

Emily shook her head before removing herself from Charlie's arms, taking his bigger hand in hers. "Derek, it's ok." She felt herself stiffen as her boyfriend's hand squeezed hers hard. "Just give us a minute, ok?"

The team watched as the couple walked over to the elevators outside of the bullpen, their hands clasped firmly together.

Emily turned to the older man once they were past the glass doors, and she let go of his hand as her eyes hit his. "What was that about?"

Charlie shrugged. "What was what about?"

The brunette let out a groan as she slapped the older man's arm. "I'm not joking! You embarrassed me in front of my friends and almost all the agents in my unit, Charlie!"

"You deserve to be embarrassed."

Emily felt her eyes water as she gnawed into her lip, crossing her arms over her chest before shaking her head. "Why are you doing this?"

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Doing what, Em?"

"Being an asshole, Charlie!"

The older man felt his chest hurt as he watched the brunette sniffle and wiped a few tears from her reddening cheeks. "Emily, I'm sorry. I really am." He took a breath. "I just don't like the way you're dressed."

Emily exhaled, feeling her tears hit her pink lips. "Yes Charlie, I get that. But why?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't think it's appropriate attire for work."

"But why!"

The blond let out a huff. "You look like you're going out on a date or out to a club or something, but you don't look like you're going to hunt down killers!"

Emily let her eyes shut tight before hugging her arms to her body, looking up to the older man with hurt eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Sweetheart, I just don't like the idea of everyone else seeing what was only meant for me."

The brunette nodded slightly, sucking her lips in before walking forwards and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist. She sighed into his chest as she felt his arms enclose her small body. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

Charlie kissed the younger woman's head, shushing her slightly as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "It's ok, Emily. Calm down sweetheart, ok?" He smiled as he felt her nod against his chest.

He backed away slightly, holding the upset woman in front of him. "You gotta stop the tears, honey. You're too beautiful to cry."

Emily chuckled slightly as she nodded, wiping the rest of the tears from her cheeks.

"I apologize."

The brunette shook her head, wrapping her arms around the older man's neck and laying a kiss to his ear. "You don't have to apologize, Charlie. I understand why you were mad at me."

Charlie nodded, laying a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek. "If you want, I can make it up to you."

Emily's eyebrows went up before she let out a laugh. "Oh you can, can you?"

The older man's eyes immediately darkened as he gave a nod. "I most definitely can."

Emily nodded, smiling up to the blond and laying a kiss to his lips. "Well then you can certainly make it up to me." She gave a laugh as he quickly made a dive for her lips, and she put a hand on his chest. "But, you can do it tonight."

"Aw, but Em…"

The brunette chuckled at hearing the older man's whine. "Either you can wait until tonight, or you don't have to do it at all."

Charlie gave a glare before bending down, capturing the brunette's lips with his. He smiled as she immediately responded, and he quickly pushed her small body up against the grey wall that stood behind her.

Emily broke away, shaking her head as she gasped for breath. "Charlie, I really can't right now."

The blond gave a small nod, sneaking another small kiss from his girlfriend's lips. "Ok, I can wait."

Emily grinned, removing the blonde's hand from her lower backside before standing up from her spot where she leaned against the wall. "Yeah right." The brunette felt her chest immediately tighten as she saw her boss walk out of the elevator. She pushed Charlie's hand away as he tried to dive back in.

Charlie's eyes squinted. "Em?"

Emily quickly shook her head. "Not now, Charlie."

"But I-"

"Good morning Agent Prentiss."

The brunette nodded, a tense smile spreading over her features. "Strauss." She waved to the man beside the blond woman and smiled a little softer. "Hey Hotch."

Hotch smiled slightly, nodding to his agent and her boyfriend. "Morning Emily."

Emily and Charlie watched the pair walk down the hall before turning back to one another. "So why did you come to my office anyway?"

Charlie smiled. "I wanted to ask you on a date. That's what the flowers were for."

The younger woman smiled up to her boyfriend, her eyes glistening. "That's so sweet of you."

Charlie gave a laugh as he nodded to the brunette. ""I try." He glanced at his watch before bending down to kiss the younger woman's cheek. "I have to get to the office for a couple appointments. I'll see you tonight?"

Emily's hair bounced as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

She waited until the older man disappeared into the elevator before she walked back through the glass doors and slowly back to her desk, smiling at the bouquet of flowers that lay next to her computer.

Derek looked up to his friend from his desk. "Is everything ok with you and Charlie?"

Emily smiled, her fingers playing with one of the petals that fell from its long stem. "Everything's perfect."

…

Her breaths were short and labored as the older man moved within her. She let her short nails scrape down the blonde's toned back as she felt him speed up his pace, his teeth biting down on her collarbone. "Oh God."

Charlie grinned against the brunette's neck, feeling her legs curl tighter around his waist. He kissed his way up her neck as he let his free hand grope at her chest. "Come on, baby. Let go for me."

Emily's mouth opened wide as she felt that familiar warmth explode from her core, her body tensing as she let out the most strangled scream, tears pricking her eyes when the blond laid a kiss just above her heart. Her fingers clawed at his back and shoulders as she felt him convulse within her, her inner walls milking him for what he was worth.

Their lips smashed together as they rode out their climaxes at the same time, Emily's legs slowly uncurling themselves from her boyfriend's hips as Charlie's head dropping down into the crook of the brunette's neck.

The younger woman gave a lazy smile when Charlie rolled them onto their sides, his lips pressing against her forehead and cheek. "You know, for an older man you sure don't get as worn out as you should."

Charlie laughed shortly, pulling the woman closer before he pulled the covers up over their naked bodies. "Just because I'm older than you doesn't mean that I'm necessarily an 'older man'."

Emily bit down on her lip to keep from giggling. "Whatever you say, honey."

The blonde's eyes immediately smiled. "Hey, you know what we should do?"

Emily laid her head against her boyfriend's sweaty chest. "Well it's late, but if you want then we could go another round."

Charlie gave a laugh. "No, not that." He pressed a kiss to her nose. "We should go away."

The younger woman shot the blond a look, her eyebrows furrowed. "Go away?"

"Yeah, like a trip. A vacation! Just you, me and the kids."

Emily shook her head as she placed a hand on Charlie's chest, pushing slightly. "Honey, we can't do that."

The blonde's face stiffened it's features. "Why not?"

"Charlie, we both have very demanding jobs, and your kids have school and activities after school." She shook her head before looking up into her boyfriend's eyes. "We can't just leave out of the blue."

Charlie gave a short nod, unraveling the younger woman from his arms and sitting up, his back against the headboard. "That's fine. I get it."

Emily quickly sat up beside him. "Honey it's not that I don't want to."

"You don't want to go away, it's understandable."

The brunette bit her lip. "Charlie, I just think that, for now, we should keep out minds set on what's important."

Charlie stood from the bed, picking his sweats up from the floor and quickly slipping them on. "So now our relationship isn't important to you?"

"No Charlie, I never said that I thought tha-"

"So what? We just can't do something for us for a change? We can't think about ourselves first and others second?"

Emily slowly stood from the bed, slipping on the silk robe that her boyfriend had gotten her for her almost-birthday. "Babe, just calm down for one minute, ok?"

Charlie shook his head as he reached for the younger woman, pulling on her hand and tugging her small body towards him. "Don't tell me what to do!"

The brunette pulled her hand away. "And don't you touch me like that."

"I will do whatever I want with you!"

Emily's eyes hardened on the older man. "Excuse me?"

Charlie tugged the brunette by her hips, crashing her chest into his. "You are mine and I have the say of what you do and when you do it!"

"I am your girlfriend Charlie, not your property."

"If you were my girlfriend then you would be acting like it!" The blond grabbed Emily's collar. "I **own** you!"

Emily felt herself shiver in the man's arms. "You do not own me, Charlie."

Charlie's face began to turn red. "You. Are. Mine." His eyes then widened when Emily pushed his hands away. "What was that?"

"I told you not to touch me like that, Charlie!"

The older man shook his head before grabbing the brunette by her shoulders. "For once in your life, listen to someone else besides yourself, Emily!"

Emily tried to pry the man's fingers from her arms, and her breath sucked inward as he felt her begin to shake her small body. "Charlie, stop it."

"So sorry, Princess Emily. I don't think I want to listen to your demands tonight!"

Emily felt tears prick her eyes as he shook her again and again. "Charlie please stop it, you're hurting me."

The blond gave an evil grin, his hands letting go of the younger woman.

Emily's eyes widened as she felt her body slip from her spot on the wooden floor.

Charlie watched as the brunette's head made contact with the foot of the bed, her fragile body landing hard on the floor beneath his feet. The smile slowly fell from his face when his eyes landed on his girlfriend's reddening face and eyes. "Emily!"

The younger woman felt her eyes begin to get heavy, and she grimaced as she brought her fingers away from where she hit her head.

There was blood.

She let out a cry as her boyfriend knelt down beside her and she immediately looked up to him with worried eyes. "Charlie I'm bleeding."

Charlie felt his eyes tear as he nodded his head. "I know, sweetheart. And I'm so, so sorry Emmy."

Emily sobbed as the older man helped her sit up, and she felt the blood trickle from the back of her head to the nape of her neck. "It really hurts."

"I know baby, I know. But don't worry, Em." He smiled through his tears as he picked up a shirt from the ground and pressed it to the brunette's wound. "I'm gonna get you some help, ok?"

Her chin trembled as she gave a nod, watching as the older man ran off to the bathroom. She hated acting weak, but by God it felt as if a ninety pound weight had fallen onto her head.

Charlie walked slowly back into the room, watching his crying girlfriend hold the now bloody t-shirt against her head. He knelt beside her one again and tilted her chin up so her tearing eyes looked his way. "Everything's going to be alright."

Emily nodded.

"You have to trust me, sweetheart."

Emily's eyes looked up into his, and she gave another slow nod of the head. "I do. I trust you, Charlie."

The older man smiled wide before taking the napkin in his hand and slowly placing it over the brunette's mouth and nose.

Her eyes widened as she tried to swat the man's hand away. She felt her already heavy eyelids drooping slightly, and her hands immediately stiffened before a cold darkness took her over.

Charlie grinned as his girlfriend fell into his arms, and he let the napkin fall to the ground so he could hold the t-shirt against Emily's wounded head. "Don't worry, baby." He kissed the closed lids of her eyes. "Everything will be just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

The voices were loud as the brunette slowly opened her eyes, her neck sore as she tried to look around the room with her blurred vision. She felt a hand softly lay itself over hers, and she immediately pulled it away.

"Em? Emmy baby, it's me."

The brunette looked to the right and watched as the older man gave her the saddest of smiles. She gave a small shake of the head, her fingers tugging at the sheet that covered her body and pulling it up until it reached her neck.

The older man felt a tear fall down and hit his cheek as the doctor walked into the room. He turned to the woman in her white robe and shook his head. "I don't think she remembers me."

The doctor nodded her head before turning her eyes to the patient in the bed. "Hello Emily. My name is Dr. Mathers."

Emily gave a timid smile as she nodded, her hands still hugging the sheet to her body. "Hi."

"Can you tell me everything you can remember?"

The brunette shook her head.

Dr. Mathers gave a smile. "Ok, that's perfectly alright." She paused. "Will you tell me your last name?"

Emily bit her lip, avoiding the eyes of the blond man that stared her way. "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"Ok." She wrote something down onto her clipboard. "How about the date?"

"I don't know."

The woman gave a comforting smile when she saw Emily's eyes begin to tear. "That's ok, Emily. Just take a breath, ok?"

Emily nodded, sitting straighter in her hospital bed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Charlie quickly stepped forward, smiling politely as he waved to the woman in the bed. "We were at home and dancing in our bedroom when I spun you a little too hard and you fell down." He pointed to the bandage that wrapped around the brunette's head. "You hurt your head and lost a little blood."

Emily's wide eyes turned towards the doctor. "Really?"

Dr. Mathers nodded her head. "I'm afraid so. But," she smiled, "the good news is that you'll be able to leave here by morning. I'm going to prescribe you some medication to ease any pain that comes your way during recovery."

The brunette nodded, her eyes softly drifting back towards the older man who stood next to her bed. "So are you my husband?"

Charlie smiled wide as he shook his head, sitting down in a visitor's chair next to the younger woman's bed. "No sweetheart, I'm your boyfriend. My name is Charlie Pines."

Emily let her fingers play with the part of the sheet that lay near the man's hand. "And we live together?"

The older man nodded before cautiously putting his hand over his girlfriend's, feeling her tremble slightly beneath his touch. "Yes we do. For two weeks now." He chuckled when he saw the slight smile in Emily's eyes. "And we have three beautiful children."

Emily's eyes widened, feeling Charlie's figners softly tangle themselves with hers. "We have children?"

"Oh, well they're not biologically yours. They're mine." He smiled. "But you just love them all to death."

The brunette calmed slightly. "Right. Ok."

Charlie grasped the tense woman's hand before looking to the doctor who silently stood in the doorway. "So I can take her home in the morning?"

"Absolutely."

He turned back to his girlfriend and smiled wide, watching as she gave a shy smile back. "Excellent."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily kept her dark eyes trained on the scenery that passed by her window, her heart racing as she felt the man, who was supposedly her boyfriend, lay his hand on hers and hold it tight. She turned her head slowly to him and gave a timid smile. "So where do we live?"

Charlie slowed the car to a stop at the red light in front of them. "We live just down the street on Washington Avenue." He smiled. "It's a nice two-story house with a giant backyard for the kids and our dogs."

The younger woman's eyes widened. "We have dogs too?"

"We do. A golden retriever named Khloe and a black lab named Docrie."

Emily found herself giving the older man a soft smile. "Well they already sound adorable."

Charlie nodded, smiling as they took off down the street. "So the thing you need to know is that the children do know that you were hurt, and they might have done a little something to welcome you home."

Emily shook her head as they pulled into a graveled driveway. "Oh they didn't have to do that." Her eyes went from the older man to out the windshield, her heart stopping as both her and Charlie looked to the large house in front of them. "Charlie, this place is beautiful."

The blond smiled as he turned off the engine. "You said that the first time you saw it."

The younger woman felt her throat tighten before she looked back to the man, smiling shyly as she gave a nod of the head. "So, should we get inside?"

Charlie quickly laid his hands over the brunette's to stop her from unbuckling her seatbelt. "You remember all the kids names, right?"

She gave a smile before nodding her head. "Yes, you showed me their pictures. Sarah, Dylan and Molly."

Charlie sighed. "It's Maggie."

Emily cast her eyes downward as she gave a nod of the head, her voice soft. "I'm sorry. I knew that, I swear."

The blond quickly shook his head, wiping a tear that fell from his girlfriend's eye. "It's ok, Emily. It's going to take awhile."

Emily felt herself nod before letting out a sniffle, unbuckling her seatbelt before jumping out of the car.

Halfway up the shaded walkway, Emily felt the older man wrap his arm around her waist, and she immediately stiffened. She turned her head to the older man and gave a small smile. "Do you think you could maybe…" She shrugged, "not touch me? You know, so intimately so soon?"

Charlie smirked before leaning in and kissing the younger woman's cheek. "Sweetheart, we've been together for three months now. I mean, I know you don't remember much, bu-"

"I don't remember anything, Charlie."

The blond gave a nod. "I know. But you have to remember sometime, right? So why don't we just try to go on from where we left off?"

Emily bit her lip, her teeth almost drawing blood. "Just…be gentle with everything. Please?"

He gave a smile, his eyes sparkling as he looked down to the younger woman. "Of course. I'll do whatever you need me to, Emily."

Emily smiled softly, her hand laying over his that gripped her hip before she hesitantly leaned up and gave a peck to his cheek. "Thank you."

The moment the couple opened the door to their house, the brunette was kneeling on the floor and taking in hugs and kisses from the children with a smile. "Hey you guys."

Maggie was the first to wrap her arms around the older woman's neck. "M'ly!"

Emily smiled into the little girl's blond hair, wrapping her arms tight around her small body. "Hey Maggie."

Once she let go of the young child, Dylan immediately shoved a stack of papers into the brunette's face. "I maded those!"

Emily's face lit up as she took the papers into her hands, feeling Charlie's warm hand lay on her shoulder. "You did? Sweetie that was so nice of you, thank you."

Sarah quickly shook her head. "Me too!"

The brunette smiled. "You made them too?"

"Three!"

Emily gave a laugh as she looked to the youngest who was raising her hand, and she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. "Well thank you all for these." She held the papers up as she pulled them into a group hug. "I bet they look just incredible. I promise to look at them all later." She set a kiss to each of their foreheads.

An older woman quickly rounded the corner, her hand rising to cover her heart. "Children, my goodness! I didn't know where you had gone."

Charlie smiled as he helped his girlfriend stand from the floor. "Hey Glenda. Thank you again for watching the children while I was picking up Emily from the hospital."

Glenda nodded her head as she smiled at the pair. "Oh it was no trouble." She fixed her eyes on the brunette, grimacing at the bandage that was wrapped around her head. "Oh darling, you look as if you've been bludgeoned." She chuckled when the younger woman shyly nodded. "How do you feel?"

Emily smiled as she held the excited children to her legs. "I'm feeling a little better, thank you."

The older woman smiled before giving a hug to the blond man and walking out the door.

Charlie grinned as Emily placed Dylan on her hip, and he clapped his hands together. "Well guys, why don't we all show Emmy the new rule board?"

Emily's eyebrows shot up as she looked to the older man, feeling Sarah and Maggie's small hands try to tug at her clothing. "Rule board?"

He smiled. "You're gonna love it."

The brunette slowly nodded her head, letting the two little girls drag her down the hallway and into the kitchen. She smiled softly when she saw the homey little kitchen with pictures and drawings taped to the fridge and almost every cabinet in the small space.

And then her eyes hit the board that was taped to one of the walls.

Charlie grinned as he rubbed his hand down Emily's back. "Read them out loud, honey."

Emily slowly nodded her head. "Rule one: Respect your elders. Rule Two: Always clean your messes. Rule Three: Do as told. Rule Four: All lights out after ten p.m. Rule Five…" she turned her confused eyes to her boyfriend. "no dresses shorter than two inches above the knee?"

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. "Well it's pretty obvious, sweetheart. You need to be appropriate."

The younger woman nodded, a hesitant smile slipping onto her face. "Of course."

He patted her back. "Don't worry. You'll get the chores list later."

After setting Dylan onto the ground next to his sisters, Emily let her eyes drift towards the back door with a smile. "Are those the dogs?"

Charlie gave a smile. "That's them."

Emily quickly made her way to the glass doors before sliding them open, bending down and smiling as she pet the barking dogs. "Hi you guys!" She laughed as the black lab named Docrie licked her cheek and Khloe began to nuzzle her neck. "You both are just so cute!"

The blond came up behind her with a smile, helping her stand up. "Why don't you let them inside so everybody can play?"

Emily nodded, letting the dogs run past her into the house as Charlie slipped his arm around her waist. She grimaced slightly when he tightened his hold. "Charlie?"

"Yes dear?"

She placed her hand over his, shaking her head. "You're kind of hurting my hip, Charlie."

He quickly removed his arm, casting a small smile in her direction. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Emily smiled before shaking her head, softly taking his hand in hers and walking them back inside. "It's ok. I know I won't be used to everything so soon."

Charlie nodded, kissing the brunette's forehead after locking the back door. He watched as the kids and dogs began to chase each other around the kitchen, and he took the opportunity to tug on the younger woman's hand.

Emily looked up to the man as he slowly dragged her from the kitchen and led he up the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"I need to show you something."

Charlie led her through the upstairs hallway, bringing her to the last door that stood directly at the end. Emily let her heart stop slightly when she watched him pull a key out from his pocket and unlock the door. "Why do you ne-"

"I'll explain later." He looked down to the younger woman with a loving smile. "When the time is right, ok?"

Emily looked away after giving a nod of the head, stiffening slightly as she let him pull her into the room.

She let her eyes wonder as she heard the door close behind her, Charlie's hand leaving hers. There was a large bed against the far wall, mahogany wood at the head and foot of the bed. She felt herself wince as her eyes traveled the beige room before they landed back on Charlie, and she quickly shook her head. "You said we were dancing, and…" she shivered, closing her eyes as she pointed back towards the bed, "is that where?"

Charlie nodded slightly, pulling the brunette into a hug. He smoothed down her hair as he felt her grab onto his shirt. "It is." When he heard her sniffle into his chest, he quickly pulled her away and saw the tears trailing down her face. "Sweetheart?"

Emily sadly shook her head, feeling her boyfriend hold her arms near her elbows. "It's nothing." She took her arms from his grasp and wiped the tears from her face. "I mean, I don't remember what happened. But…" she shook her head again, her tongue coming out to moisten her bottom lip, "I can feel it. When I look over there, I can feel in my gut that something happened. It's this disgusting feeling." She gave a cry as she held onto the older man one more time. "And I don't like it."

The blond sighed as he held onto his girlfriend, feeling her clutch him like she were one of his children just after a nightmare. "Emily, sweetie it's ok. I promise you that it's going to be ok."

Emily bit her lip as she felt the older man rock her back and forth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his chest. "You're really sweet." She wiped the tears from her cheeks before looking up to him with a smile. "Guess I'm really lucky to have snatched you up when I did, huh?"

Charlie gave a laugh as he wiped the remaining tears from her face and neck. "I guess you could say that." He smiled wide before turning her around and poiting towards the bed. "Do you mind sitting over there for a minute?"

The brunette let her eyes roam over the perfect sheets and pillowed that covered the bed, and she slowly shook her head, her lips turning into a nervous smile. "I'll be fine."

She let him lead her over to the bed, and he quickly sat her on the right side. "We don't have assigned sides, so you can sleep on whichever you want."

Emily gave a small nod before watching the older man walk back across the room and into the walk-in closet. She slowly slipped her boots off of her feet before sitting cross legged on the bed, bringing one of the soft pillows into her lap. Her dark eyes were wide as she looked around the room before once again landing on the foot of the bed, and she immediately hugged the pillow tighter to her body.

Something wasn't right.

Charlie came walking out of the closet a moment later, a smile on his face and a large poster board in his hand.

Emily gave a small smile, her fingers playing with the case on the pillow she held. "What do you have there?"

He smiled wide as he held up the board, and watched as Emily's eyes immediately widened. "This is our other rule board."

"Why do we have two?"

Charlie laughed, sitting down at the foot of the bed and laying the board down on the mattress. "The other one is for every member of the house. But this one…" he gave a grin as he reached over to pat the brunette's hand, "this one is just for us."

Emily swallowed, nodding before letting her fingers trail over the writing on the board. "Rule one: No going inside or outside of the bedroom after 10:05 p.m. Rule two: No backtalk. Rule three: Sex at least one time a day." Emily shook her head and immediately looked up to the blond. "But you said tha-"

"Don't worry, Em." He gave a small smile. "That won't happen until I know you're ready."

Emily bit her lip before looking back down at the board, feeling the eyes of the older man on her. "Rule four: Penalties will be met with punishments. Rule five: No leaving the house without permission. Rule six: Doors stay locked at all times." She gave a slow nod of the head as she looked back up to him, earning a kiss to her forehead. "Charlie?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, Em?"

She looked up to him, her doe eyes dark as she slowly reached for his hand. "Why is everything so strict for me?" Her eyes cast down to her lap. "Did something happen?"

Charlie smiled as he moved the board from the bed, taking the tense woman and sitting her in his lap. He felt the brunette stiffen in his lap and he shook his head as he moved a curl from Emily's face. "One time, your brother came by and he didn't feel like the rules in the house were enough to keep you safe and controlled." He shook his head when the younger woman looked to him. "He almost took you away from me."

Emily's eyes softened on the man before her, and she subtly shifted in his lap. She felt tears well up in her eyes as he looked at her, his face red and his hand holding hers. "No, no." She shook her head before taking the sleeve of her small jacket and wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. "Don't cry, please?" Her lips curled slightly when he nodded his head, and she played with the hairs behind his ears. "You have me now and that's all that matters. Right?"

The blond smiled before nodding his head, hugging his girlfriend close to his chest. "You're right."

She nodded against his neck, breathing in his scent before looking up and seeing the underside of his chin with her drooping eyes. "Charlie?"

"Yes honey?"

Emily felt her breath pick up and her throat tighten slightly, feeling Charlie's hand glide across her stomach. "Are we in love?"

Charlie's eyes brightened as he gave a nod of the head, pulling the brunette's head from his neck and kissing the tip of her nose. "Very much so, yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's smile was wide as she and the kids danced in the kitchen, an apron around her waist and a wooden spoon in hand. Her curly hair was hanging from the ponytail that she let Charlie put into her hair, and she had changed into a pale blue dress that her boyfriend bought specially for her. "Dylan sweetie be careful with Khloe, ok?"

"But why!"

The brunette shook her head, watching as Maggie and Sarah began coloring at the island in the center of the kitchen. "Honey, inside voices." She quickly turned to give a stir to the sauce she had cooking on the stove. "You have to be careful with Khloe because she's just a puppy, Dylan." She gave a laugh. "A big puppy, but still a puppy. You just can't be too rough with her, ok?"

The small blond nodded his head before letting the dog run off down the hallway. He jumped onto a stool next to his sisters just as his dad walked through the doorway. "Daddy!"

Emily smiled as the kids immediately jumped onto their father, latching on and hanging onto whatever scrap of clothing they could grab. "Guys please be careful! We don't need another injury in this house."

Charlie grinned before placing the kids back onto the floor, making his way over to the woman by the stove. He laid a kiss to her neck. "How is the cooking going?"

"I think it's going pretty well." She smiled slightly when she turned her back to him, her eyes sparkling when she felt her boyfriend's hands slip onto her hips. Her laugh was brief before giving a nod of the head as she thought to herself.

The touching seems to be getting better.

Nicer.

Charlie's gaze went to the back of the younger woman's head, his eyes squinting as he tightened his grip on her hips. "Where's your bandage?"

Emily immediately tensed at the man's tone, her teeth gnawing into her lip as she set the spoon down and set the burner on low. She slowly turned around and smiled shyly when his confused eyes hit hers. "Don't be mad."

The older man shook his head before taking the brunette's hand in his, leading her towards the hall. "Kids don't touch anything while me and Emmy aren't here, ok?" He waited for all his children to nod their heads before pulling his girlfriend down the hall, sitting them both at the bottom of the stairs. "Tell me why you took it off."

Emily shook her head, avoiding the older man's eyes as she played with the hem of her apron. "I didn't like it."

"You didn't like it?"

The brunette looked up as Charlie's harsh voice cut through her. "No Charlie, I didn't like it."

Charlie let out a huff, his hands flying up in the air. "Emily, you can't just remove the bandage because it 'feels weird'. It's unsafe."

Emily shook her head, her lips curling to smile up at the older man. "No it's not! I called Dr. Mathers and she said that as long as I tried hard to keep my stiches untouched and sanitary that it was ok."

Charlie's eyes closed slightly before he put a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Turn around, please. Let me see it."

She nodded, turning in her spot so the older man could see the small would on her head. The bald spot was only about an inch long, and it was easily hidden when her dark hair was down.

The blonde's eyes darkened when they set their sights on his girlfriend's wound, the dried blood partially covering the staples in her scalp. His fingers delicately traced the outline of her bald spot, and his eyes began to tear. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

Emily turned back around in her spot on the steps, her already wet eyes given him a sparkled smile as she held onto his hands. "It's not like you did this on purpose, Charlie." She shook her head. "And when I said that I felt weird, I didn't mean like physically." Her eyes darted up to meet her boyfriend's. "It was a reminder to me of an event so horrible that I couldn't even recollect it. And I've tried to think so hard, to remember the slightest little thought or memory, even tiniest detail, of my fall or anything that happened before it." She shook her head again when his hands tightened around hers. "But I can't."

"Emily…"

"I don't blame you, Charlie." The younger woman gave the strongest smile she could muster. "I know at some point that I'll get better, and hopefully remember everything about my life before this. I just don't know when." Her head tilted as the older man's eyes softened on her. "I've accepted that."

Charlie felt his shoulders stiffen as the words 'I'll get better' slipped past the brunette's lips. He let his eyes soften on the woman in hopes that she didn't notice. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Emily let out a smile before laying her hand to his cheek. "Sweetie, I promise that I'm fine."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up, a smile creeping onto his face. "Sweetie?"

Emily's eyes widened as she placed a hand over her mouth, her head shaking before she let out a small laugh. "I didn't even realize that I said that."

Charlie gave a laugh, pulling Emily's hands into his and laying soft, butterfly-like kisses to her knuckles. "Trust me, I don't mind."

The younger woman smiled as the blonde's lips trailed over her skin. Her eyes softened slightly when Charlie's lips went up to her cheek, and she slowly shook her head. "Charlie, I don't want you to expect for me to just say that all the time now." She bit her lip when his eyes moved up to meet hers. "I really don't think I'm ready yet."

The blond smiled before nodding his head. "I know that, Em."

**RING RING**

Both heads turned when they heard the home phone ringing. "Do you want me to-"

Charlie shook his head before standing from the steps. "I got it."

Emily watched as her boyfriend walked over to the living room. She gave a slight nod of the head before standing from her spot, smoothing down her apron before making her way back into the kitchen. "Kids?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled to the three as she walked in on them continuing to color at the island. "Are all of you ok?" When all three children nodded her way, she nodded back with a twinkle in her eye. "Good."

Charlie quickly made his way into the noisy kitchen with the phone in hand, his eyes landing on the brunette that was making her way back towards the stove. "Sweetheart?"

Emily looked up from the sauce and smiled to the blond. "Yes?"

"It's your job."

The brunette's eyes widened as she set the spoon down on the counter. "My job?"

Charlie gave a nod, thrusting the phone in the younger woman's direction. "Your boss wanted to make sure you were ok."

Emily nodded slightly before gripping the phone, her free hand covering the speaker as she looked to the blond. "Where do I work?"

"FBI."

Her lips curled themselves into a smile. "Neat!"

When all three kids looked her way, Charlie gave a laugh before taking the spoon that the embarrassed brunette had set onto the kitchen counter. "Yeah. Neat."

Emily bit her lip before bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Emily? It's Hotch."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to place the voice to a face when it sounded so familiar. "Hotch?"

"Yes. Emily you've been missing from work for the past three days and no one could get in touch with you." She could hear him sigh at the other end. "I finally got Garcia to give up your boyfriend's number."

Emily felt a smile cross over her face as she tightened her hold on the house phone, her free hand playing with a curl from her ponytail. "Thank you for worrying about me, Hotch."

"…You're welcome?"

She nodded against the phone, her smile fading slightly. "I'm sorry for not being in lately, Hotch. I had a tiny fall and my doctor didn't want me to do anything big or stressful." She bit her lip as she felt her eyes narrow. "Is our job stressful?"

"Well yes, Emily. That's kind of a given."

Emily felt a smile spread across her face once again. "Then that's why I haven't been in!"

She heard something rustle against the other end, as if the man was shaking his head. "Yeah, alright. Well I need to get back to work." There was a pause. "When do you think you'll be in?"

Emily's eyes softened before she shook her head, her hand resting on her hip as she tried to block out the noise of the screaming children. "I have no idea. Maybe in a week or two?"

"A week?"

"Hotch, I'm sorry. I don't know when will be a good time."

"Alright. Just try to get in as soon as you possibly can, ok?"

Emily nodded against the phone, her tongue swiping across the inside of her cheek. "You got it, boss."

There was a chuckle from the other end. "Don't say that."

"But it sounded cute!"

"Cute is not something we do here at the BAU, Emily."

Emily smiled. "Gotcha."

"Goodbye Emily."

"Bye."

…

Just as the orangey afternoon sky slowly turned itself into night, the Pines Household was as quiet as it could possibly be.

Emily's hands were cleaning the kitchen as quick as they could, her eyes never tearing themselves away from the sauce the youngest child had spilled from her dinner plate. Her fingers gripped the rag in hand before pulling it away from the table, bringing it over to the sink and slowly rinsing all of the sauce out of it with the warm water that dripped from the faucet.

"Em?"

The brunette turned her head to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey."

Charlie walked up to the younger woman who turned her head back towards the rag in her hand, watching as her small fingers tried to work out every inch of red mesh of goop that was there. "Is everything ok?"

Emily nodded, her face showing now emotion as she laid the rag down onto the drying rack. "Everything's good. I just wanted to clean up the mess Maggie made."

The older man watched as his girlfriend turned around, her back leaning against the counter as he set his hands to her hips. "It's almost time to get to bed."

Emily felt her cheeks immediately heat up. "About that…do you mind if I sleep in the guest room?"

Charlie's eyes darkened as he shook his head. "Why would you want to do that, Emily?"

"Well, I went up to the guest room before and I took a look around. The bed is pretty comfy and I thought that I could stay in there until I felt comfortable enough with…"

"Me?"

Emily looked up to the older man. "With this situation, Charlie."

Charlie shook his head, watching as the brunette's face contorted in pain as he gripped her hips just a little harder. "You and I will sleep in our bed up in our bedroom, just as we always have. Is that understood, Emily?"

Emily let her eyes look up to the blond, her body shaking as she gave a nod. "Yes, Charlie."

"Yes what?"

The brunette felt herself choking up, her tears clogging her throat as the older man moved his hands from her hip to her waist. "Yes I understand."

Charlie's face immediately brightened, a smile shining towards the younger woman in his arms. "Great! Let's get to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

Her dark eyes cracked themselves open slowly, her vision adjusting to the darkness that surrounded her as she sat up in the bed. She looked down beside her to see her boyfriend's head lying softly on the pillow just beside hers. "Charlie?"

The blonde's head shook slightly against his pillow, his face burrowing deeper into the case of it.

Emily bit her lip before slipping the covers off of her chilled body, sliding out of the comfortable bed and letting her feet fall to the wooden floor beneath her. She slowly walked into the master bathroom and flicked on the light, making her way to the counter, her eyes looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her pale skin almost matched the silk nightgown Charlie had given her to wear, her tousled and curly hair up in a pony just below the crown of her head.

Her fingers slowly trailed along her hips, wincing when her fingertips skimmed over the covered red marks that bear her skin from she and Charlie's previous encounter in the kitchen.

Emily let out a bitter laugh before she shook her head.

_He didn't mean to_, she thought. _I upset him and I have to deal with it._

She quickly stepped out of the bathroom after turning off the light, her feet taking her over to the door that led to the hallway just outside the bedroom. Once her hand reached the knob of the door, she gave it a turn.

Her eyebrows furrowed, her head shaking._ No._

She turned the knob once more, her eyes closing when the realization had suddenly hit her.

Charlie had locked her in.

Emily slowly turned her head towards the bed she had just awoken in, her eyes immediately finding the blond who was snuggled under the covers. She felt her breathing quicken as she walked over towards her boyfriend's side of the bed, her hand moving to gently touch his shoulder. "Charlie?"

Nothing.

Emily let her tongue swipe across the corner of her mouth before she shook the older man a little harder. "Charlie, I need a glass of water. Can you tell me where the key is?"

The blond grunted before bringing the covers on him up to his shoulders.

The younger woman let out a sigh before looking around the room, wondering where would be the appropriate place to hide something she knew he wouldn't want her to find it. Her eyes looked to the dresser at the other side of the room, a smile immediately gracing her face.

The key was laying right beside the 'Adult Rule' board.

She quickly made her way over to the dark mahogany dresser, her fingers picking up the golden key that lay there. The key was cold against her fingertips, but she didn't care.

"Emily!"

Emily's head immediately spun, her eyes closing tight as her back was roughly pinned against the dresser that now stood behind her. She took in a quick breath before opening her dark eyes and looking up to the furious blond who held his body forcibly against hers. "Charlie, I thought you were sleeping."

Charlie pushed his body as close to the younger woman's as he could, his dark forest eyes boring into her chocolate ones before he pinned her wrists to the edge of the dresser. "So because I'm sleeping you can go and just take the key? You KNOW that you're not allowed!"

Emily quickly shook her head, her eyes widening as she gripped the key between two of her fingers. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to-"

"Of course you did! There's no other explanation, Emily!"

The brunette looked up to the older man with her chin trembling, a small pout forming on her lips. "I just wanted to get a glass of water, Charlie. I didn't mean to break the rules, I'm sorry."

Charlie's grasp on her wrists softened slightly, his head shaking as his girlfriend looked up to him with red eyes. "Emily you should have just waken me."

"Oh Charlie I tried!" She shook her head, letting him take the key from her hold. "I tried at least three times, but you wouldn't wake up. I didn't want you to be angry with me if I woke you from your sleep."

The older man sighed as he put some space between him and the brunette. "I'm even more angry now, Emily."

Emily slowly gave a nod of the head, her eyes down casting while her fingers fiddled in front of her abdomen. "I know. I'm really sorry, Charlie."

Charlie looked to the younger woman, letting his fingers trail along her smooth cheek. "Is your head feeling ok?"

Her eyes narrowed before she wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, why?"

He tried for a smile before grasping her hand. "I'm just making sure." He gestured towards the door. "Come on. I'll get you a glass of water."


	12. Chapter 12

The kids slowly made their way down the stairs after waking up that morning, the smell of breakfast hastily making its journey from the kitchen and up to the second floor. All three children followed in height order towards the kitchen, their eyes immediately seeking out the adults that sat at the island. "Daddy!"

Both Emily and Charlie turned their heads, a smile on the blonde's face when he saw his sleepy children walk through the kitchen doorway. "You three are up early."

Dylan nodded as he rubbed his eyes, his free hand latching onto his twin sister's. "We smell foods."

Charlie nodded, his eyes casting towards the brunette across from him. He watched as her eyes drooped, her chin in her hand as she tried to avoid the older man's eyes as much as possible. "Yes that's right. Emily made you all breakfast."

Emily averted her eyes from the man, who the night just before had caused her so much pain, and looked to the kids with a tired smile on her face. "I made waffles for all of you," she pointed to the table only a few feet away. "I just put them out and I bet they're still hot."

The older man let his eyes trail over the tried brunette that stood from her chair, her arms flexing slightly as she stretched. "You gonna have any breakfast?"

Emily quickly shook her head, taking in a breath before running her fingers through her curled ponytail. "No, I'm not that hungry."

"You need to eat, Emily."

"No, I know that." She bit her lip, watching as Charlie stood from his seat. "Just not right now."

Charlie walked up to the younger woman, gazing down to her and seeing her dark eyes looking up to him in an eerie calm stare. "So what do you plan on doing when you're not eating beakfast with me and the children?"

The brunette shook her head, giving a soft smile to the taller man before her. "I thought I'd…clean the bathroom?"

Charlie let out a laugh, following the younger woman to the doorway of the kitchen. "Clean the bathroom? Emily, that's not done until Sunday's and you know that."

"So you don't want me to do it?"

"No Emily," he sighed, "I don't want you to."

Emily felt that almost invisible vein near her temple begin to throb, and she let her tongue quickly lick at the corner of her mouth. "Can I ask you something?"

The older man gave a nod. "Of course you can, sweetheart."

Emily closed her eyes as the sentiment passed through the older man's lips, and she slowly took a breath. "You know how my boss called the other day, and I was talking to him about when I would go back?"

"Yes. In about one to two weeks."

"…Well, I was thinking that maybe I could go in a little earlier than planned?" She watched as the muscles in his face tighten and his shoulders stiffen, and she quickly held her hands up. "Just to get a feel of the place and try to gain my bearings back, you know? I wouldn't be doing any like hardcore FBI things, I'd just be sitting down and listening to the orders and directions of my boss."

Charlie shook his head. "No."

Emily's lips trembled when she saw the anger in the older man's eyes. "But Charli-"

"I said NO!"

The brunette flinched at the scream that vibrated throughout the air, and tears immediately sprang into her eyes.

"M'ly?"

Both adults turned to the small voice, their eyes landing on Maggie who stood not five feet away with her small hands tugging at her nightgown. Emily quickly put on a smile before kneeling on the tiled floor, bringing the young girl closer to her. "What do you need, baby?"

The blond tilted her head, looking into the older woman's dark eyes. "'Ou 'elling."

Emily immediately shook her head, kissing the young girl's brow. "No baby, we weren't yelling."

Maggie let her hand venture from her side and poke the pale woman's cheek. "Cean!"

"Cean?"

Maggie nodded her head.

Emily bit her lip, smiling to the young girl who stood before her. "Do you wanna come and clean with me?"

The young girl smiled wide.

Emily quickly stood up from the floor, hiking Maggie up onto her hip and turning back to the raging man. She looked up into his eyes, giving him a soft smile before stepping past him and into the hallway. "We're just gonna go and tidy up her and our rooms. Is that ok?"

Charlie gave a nod. "And you'll be staying here for the next week."

"Of course."

Both Emily and Maggie made their way up the staircase and quickly into Emily and Charlie's bedroom. The brunette set the young girl down near the bed, and she put on a strong smile. "You ready to do something for me, Mags?"

Maggie smiled up to the older woman, nodding vigorously. "'Es!"

"Ok. We're gonna look for something called a phonebook." She smiled when Maggie's eyebrows scrunched together. "It's a really big book that has a lot of names and numbers in it, ok? And when we find it, we're gonna look for the name 'Hotchner'."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily's hands tore almost every inch of her and Charlie's room apart searching for any kind of phonebook or day planner, her eyes searching every empty space she could find. She had no idea why Charlie wouldn't let her get back to work like she wanted, but if she could find her boss' number, maybe she could find comfort in that voice that had made a smile spread over her face before.

"M'ly?"

The brunette turned around, and her eyes softened when she saw the young girl trailing behind her, a pillow in her arms. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Maggie's smile was wide as she spun around. "I cean!"

Emily looked up, her eyes widening when she saw the mess she had made completely cleaned. There wasn't a pillow out of place or an article of clothing on the floor. "Oh baby, you didn't have to do that for me."

The blond tilted her head, her eyes squinting as she looked up to the older woman. "But I cean."

Emily gave a chuckle before kneeling down before taking the small girl into a hug, the pillow in her arms getting squished against their chests. "Well you did a very good job at cleaning." She watched as the young girl's blue eyes looked up to her in confusion. "What is it?"

"I fine it!"

The brunette smiled down to the two year old in her arms. "You fine it?" Her eyes suddenly widened when Maggie vigorously nodded her head. "You found the phonebook?"

Maggie smiled up to her father's girlfriend. "Is big an yewow."

"Baby, tell me where the book is."

Maggie turned around in the older woman's arms, pointing towards the nightstand by the bed.

Emily quickly lifted the blond into her arms and placed her on her hip, running over to the nightstand before setting Maggie down onto the comforter that lay on the bed. Her fingers tugged hard on the handle of the small drawer, and her eyes lit up when she saw the book sitting there. Her smile was the widest it had ever been as she took the book from its confines and dumped it onto the bed next to Maggie.

"M'ly?"

The brunette smiled to the young girl next to her as she started flipping through the pages. "Yes sweetheart? What is it?"

Maggie looked up to her with those innocent blue eyes, her arms tucking the pillow into her chest. "You fine it?"

"I'm going to." Her dark eyes looked back down to the book in front of her and skipped to another page. "I'm gonna find it." She scanned each and every name on the 'H' page before she got down to Howards, and her eyebrows immediately furrowed. "It's not here."

Maggie kept looking to the older woman, watching as she flipped the pages again and again.

"No, no, no. It has to be here!"

And then it hit her.

Her breath stopped as her gaze dropped to the center of the book, her fingers tracing over the tear marks.

"Emily?"

Emily's head snapped up when she heard Charlie's voice from the hallway, and she quickly shoved the book back into the drawer before taking the young girl on the bed and placing her back onto her hip. "We're gonna keep this adventure a little secret, ok? Does that sound ok with you Mags?"

Maggie nodded before snuggling into the crook of the brunette's neck. "Kay M'ly."

She let out a breath before wrapping her arms around the two year old, putting on a smile when she saw the bedroom door open and the older man step into view. "Charlie, hi."

Charlie looked around the room, his eyes hardening when he saw his keys no longer on the nightstand. He took a deep breath before looking over to the woman with his daughter in her arms, a seemingly hard smile gracing her features. "So I see you've cleaned up in here."

Maggie immediately smiled to her father. "I cean!"

Emily laid a kiss to the girl's blond hair before nodding to her boyfriend. "She did help me clean. Is it alright?"

"Of course it is, Em," he quickly stepped forward, pinning the younger woman against the dresser before capturing her lips with his.

The brunette felt herself tense under the older man's lips, Maggie's nose snuggling just against her collar bone when Charlie's hands made their way to her bruised hips. Emily jumped back as quick as she could, groaning slightly when she hit the dresser harder than she had meant to. "Charlie I can't do that right now."

Charlie looked down to the shorter woman with a slight fear in his eyes. "Oh Em, I am so sorry. That was too fast wasn't it?"

Emily numbly nodded, tightening her hold on the confused girl in her arms. "I'm just gonna go downstairs, ok?"

"Bu-"

"Charlie, please?"

The older man watched as Emily's eyes dropped down to gaze at her feet, and he slowly stroked her cheek. "Of course, Emily. I'll be down soon too." He watched as she made the fastest escape with his daughter still in her arms, and once he knew she was downstairs, he looked over towards the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Charlie walked slowly over to the bed, bending down to pick up his keys that had supposedly fallen to the floor. His forehead scrunched as he set the set of keys back onto the wooden stand, his fingers tugging open the drawer.

The phonebook was out of place.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily gave a sigh as she slumped into the couch, lazily watching as the kids ran around with the dogs in front of her. "Maggie, you and Dylan be careful with Docrie, alright? He's not as strong as you think."

Dylan pouted as he looked over to the brunette woman. "But Emmy!"

"Dylan, keep your voice down. I do not want to have to keep telling you this. Do you hear me?"

The young boy gave a grunt before looking back to his sister, resuming to play with her and the dog.

Emily shook her head before rubbing her fingers across the wrinkles in her forehead. Her head whipped when she felt the couch dip beside her, and she bit her lip when she saw the older man looking her way. "Hey."

Charlie gave a smile, running his hand over Emily's shaking arm as he kept his distance, sitting a full cushion away from the brunette. "How are you feeling, Em? Hows your head?"

Emily bit her lip as she slid her arm out of the man's light grasp, shaking her head as his green eyes looked her over. "It doesnt' hurt as much as it did yesterday."

Charlie nodded, "Well thats good. Do you think I could see it?"

The brunette felt her heart swell when she heard the concern in the older man's voice, and she slowly nodded her head. "Of course you can." She turned in her seat, waiting in anticipation for the blond to touch the tiny bald spot on her head. She nibbled once again on her bottom lip when she felt his fingers trace over the stiches she had recieved, and her eyes stung when his soft lips pressed just against her scalp. "Charlie?"

The older man let his girlfriend turn back to him, wiping a tear from her cheek before running his fingers through her dark curls. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Emily looked at the blond with her watering eyes, shaking her head as she scooted closer to him. "You're so sweet and caring. I'm really sorry for disobeying you before," when she saw him open his mouth, she shook her head, "I really didn't mean to make you angry. It was my fault, I get it." She shrugged, looking down to their touching legs before intertwiningher fingers with his. "I should be thanking you for helping me through everything."

"Look at me."

The brunette look up into Charlie's eyes, letting him set a kiss to her forehead. "Yes?"

Charlie smiled down to the younger woman, running his fingers gently over the ivory skin of her cheek and watched as she blushed under his gaze. "You are my girlfriend. My smart, caring and beautiful girlfriend. You don't have to thank me for looking after you because that's my job. I'm here to protect you."

Emily closed her eyes, her chin and bottom lip trembling when she felt his fingers run over her left hip, just where he had hurt her the other night. "Charlie..."

"I know that I hurt you, and I'm so sorry. I'm gonna hate myself for the rest of my life for it." He felt his own tears prick the corners of his eyes as he looked down to the brunette. "I promise to protect you from now on, Emily. I love you too much to let someone hurt you."

Emily let out a shaky breath as she opened up her eyes, looking to the older man with a pleading glance. "You promise?"

Charlie nodded his head, dropping her hand so he could take her face between his hands. "I promise."

Emily let her eyelashes flutter slightly as she continued to look up at the older man, biting her lip as she slid closer to him. As close as she could. She took his hands from her face and placed both just above her hips, being as careful as she could of her bruises. She placed her palms on the older man's cheeks, flickering her eyes from his eyes to his lips before she set hers to his.

"EW! Emmy and Daddy are kissing!"

The couple slowly at back down on their respective cushions, their hands slowly intertwining themselves once again. Emily looked to the blond with a sparkle in her eye, and she gave the softest of smiles that she could. "I love you too, Charlie."

Charlie's eyes lit up, taking a giggling Emily in his arms and kissing her once again. "I need to show you something."

"What is it?"

"It's up in the bedroom."

Emily's eyes widened as the older man helped her stand from her spot on the couch. "The bedroom?"

Charlie gave a smile. "Do you trust me, Emily?"

The brunette bit her lip, taking a small moment to let her scattered mind think before she nodded her head. "I do."

"Then come on."


	15. Chapter 15

Emily's eyes once again turned worried as she watched Charlie unlock the bedroom door with the golden key she had tried to take just the other night. She shook her head, trying for a smile as the older man grinned down to her, and she quickly followed him inside the room, standing over by the bed as he once again locked her in. "What did you wanna show me, Charlie?"

The blond gave a smile before taking the younger woman by the shoulders and placed her in front of the dresser, smiling at their reflection in the mirror. "Close your eyes."

Emily gave a slow shake of the head. "Why?"

"Please Emmy?"

The younger woman gave a quiet command to herself to calm her heart down before she closed her eyes, almost immediately feeling the blonde's handsn leaving her shoulders and hearing his footsteps surry quickly across the room. "Charlie?"

"One moment, Em!"

Emily gave a chuckle when she heard his voice in a bit of a higher pitch than usual. "Do you need help with something?"

Charlie shook his head, smiling when he heard the giggle in his girlfriend's voice. "Just be a little patient, sweetheart. I'll be there in just a second."

Emily let her fingres grasp onto the edge of the glossy dresser, her short nails raking across the wood with such grace and care. She smiled to herself as her fingers played along the wood, her mind wandering back to when she was younger and remembering how she used to stand on her father's feet so they could dance together during Christmas and their regular galas.

The brunette's eyes then popped open.

She remembered something.

"Aw Em, I told you to close your eyes."

Emily hid her smile before nodding her head, closing her eyes once more as her excitement welled in her chest. "Ok, they're closed." She felt the older man's presence behind her, his arms surrounding her smaller body from behind and his hands softly brushing against hers.

"You ready, Emmy?"

Emily gave a nod, shivering slightly when the older man's breath hit the back of her neck. "Yes."

Charlie smiled before laying a kiss to Emily's dark hair. "Open your eyes."

The brunette let her eyelids flutter open slowly before she looked down to the black velvet box that lay on the dresser before her. She let an eyebrow arch before looking in the mirror, catching her boyfriend's gaze with her dark eyes. "A box?"

The older man smirked. "Open it."

Emily's fingers pried open the box, her eyes widening when she saw the diamond necklace laying just inside. The little marquise diamond hung beautifully from the shiney silver chain, and Emily's dark eyes practically twinkled from the glare of the diamond in the light that came in from the beside window. "Charlie what is this?"

Charlie smiled against the brunette's hair before lifting the necklace out of its velvet casing, holding it before the younger woman and watching as her eyes widened even more. "This is the necklace I bought for you just after our first date. I knew from the moment I kissed you goodnight that we would be together forever." His eyes softened when his gaze connected with hers in the mirror. "I needed to get you something that you would love. Something that made you smile every time you saw it or wore it, that made your eyes tear up because you'd think of me whenever you had it with you." he laid his lips just against the brunette's ear, "just like the way I feel when I'm with you."

Emily felt her eyes water, watching the older man in the mirror as he set the necklace around her slender neck. She smiled as her fingers carefully played with the diamond that hung just bellow the hollow of her neck, her happiness shining through her smile that could light up the room. "Its beautiful."

"Just like you."

The younger woman turned in her boyfriend's arms, her hands gripping his upper arms as she looked up into his watering eyes. "I love you, Charlie. You are so sweet, and I don't know what I would do without you here with me."

Charlie smiled down to the brunette in his arms, taking her lips captive with his as his arms encircled her waist. "I love you too, Emily."

Emily felt herself smile against the older man's lips, feeling herself getting more and more comfortable...just as the doorbell rang. She chuckled as the older man hid his face in her neck, groaning as they heard a knocking on the front door downstairs. "Don't worry honey. I'll go and get it, ok?"

Charlie nodded before letting the younger woman walk out of his arms.

Emily had a smile on her face as she made her way down the stairs, practically skipping down each step and over to the front door. Her hand quickly grabbed onto the doorknob beore pulling it open, laying her eyes on a familiarly handsome man that stood on her doorstep. "Can I help you?"

The dark haried man lifted his eyebrows, shaking his head as he looked to his friend. "Emily its me."

The younger woman's eyes widened, her fingers curling tighter around the doorknob as the man's dark eyes hit her hard. "Hotch?"


	16. Chapter 16

Emily immediately let the older man into the house, quietly shutting and locking up the door before turning back to face him. "What are you doing here?"

Hotch gave a smile. "I finally got Garcia to give me your boyfriend's address so I could come over to check on you. You know, see how you're doing with your injury."

The brunette's eyes stung as a smile spread across her features. "Thats so sweet, Hotch!"

Hotch nodded before gesturing towards the younger woman. "May I see the injury?"

Emily quickly nodded before turning around, moving her hair out of the way so he could see the scar her boyfriend had put there.

Hotch's eyes softened on the younger woman, his fingers fiddling before him as he took in the sight of the stiches marring Emily's soft, white skin. "Emily... what happened?"

Emily turned back around, smiling softly as her eyes began to water. "I fell down when Charlie and I were dancing."

"Excuse me?"

The brunette let out a chuckle before nodding her head. "Charlie was trying to be romantic and we were dancing in the bedroom, but he spun me too hard and I fell down."

"That looks like a big wound for just fallling from a bad spin, Emily."

"Hello to you too, Mr. Hotchner."

Both brunettes looked over to the staircase at the sound of the voice, their eyes landing on the man who stood a couple steps away from the first floor. Emily smiled up to him, waving him down to join them at the doorway. "Come down here, honey."

Charlie made his way down to the pair, sliding his arm around the brunette woman's waste and nodding to the older man before him. "What brings you by?"

Hotch looked towards the blond that stood in front of him, watching as Emily tried to snuggle her way into her boyfriend's side. "I came by to see how my subordinate was doing."

Emily's eyes widened. "Subordinate?"

The older man quickly shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him to calm down the brunette. "I'm sorry, Emily. I know you don't like to be called that."

Emily let her eyes linger on her boss as she reached up to whisper in her boyfriend's ear. "I don't? Why?"

Charlie chuckled into the younger woman's ear. "It makes you feel inferer."

"Right."

Hotch gave a quick glare in Charlie's direction before looking back to the brunette woman. "Emily, I need to know how long it'll take for you to get back at work. We're really struggling over at work and I wanted to know if you could make up any of the files that need to be done."

Emily nodded her head, smiling towards her boss as she felt Charlie's hand tighten around her waist. "Of course I'll take them."

The older man smiled. "They're right in my car. I'll just go and get them for you, alright?"

"Of course." Emily watched as the older man glared towards her boyfriend once more before making his way out of the house. "He doesn't seem to like you very much, Charlie."

The blond looked down to the woman at his side. "I know. He's never really liked me for some reason."

Emily glanced out the front door, watching as the handsome older man start back towards the house after slamming his car door shut. "I wonder why."

Hotch quickly made his way back into the house, eyeing the blond man standing by his coworker before handing the younger woman the manilla folders. "There are only twenty there. I have more at the office, but I forgot to bring them."

"This is a lot, Hotch."

The older man tried not to raise his eyebrows at the younger woman before him. "Not really."

Emily bit her bottom lip, nodding to her boss before giving a smile. "Alright, well I'll see you next week at the office. Sound good?"

Hotch gave a laugh before itching his temple with his bitten down nails. "Sure. Sounds good."

Emily smiled before moving out of her boyfriend's arms, bringing the older man into a gentle hug and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Hotch's eyes widened slightly, laying his hands hesitantly on the small of the brunette's back. "Em?"

The younger woman quickly set her lips against her boss' ear, her arms tightening themselves around his strong neck. "Call me at midnight tonight."

The brunette backed away from the hug, smiling to his subordinate once more before watching her make her way through the house.

Charlie stepped in front of the older man's view, his eyes hardening on the brunette as he stood in the doorway. "Thank you for dropping those off, Mr. Hotchner. But I think its time for you to leave now."

Hotch's grim smirk pointed itself towards the blond before him. "Its Agent Hotchner."

"Of course it is." Charlie backed the older man out of the house, grinning before slamming the door hard. "Goodbye Agent Hotchner."


	17. Chapter 17

Emily let herself smile into the kiss that the blond took her in to, feeling his hands carefully lay themselves upon the now healing bruises that reside on her hips. "What is with you and all the kissing today?"

Charlie grinned down to the younger woman before slowly pushing her back against the coushins of the couch. "You are just so beautiful, Emily. I've wanted to kiss you every day since you've gotten out of the hospital and now I finally get to do it."

The brunette bit her lip as she let her hands trail up the older man's arms. "So you're trying to get in every minute of passion you can, huh?"

"Exactly."

Emily gave a soft smile before pushing the older man back with her hand to his chest, shaking her head when she saw his confused eyes look her way. "As nice as that sounds, I really have to get started on these files that Hotch gave me. There are a lot and I don't know how many I can get done in a day."

Charlie's eyebrow rose. "You have a week, Em."

"I know that, but I want to show him that I'm not some peppy little sidekick that comes in and does everything halfass. I need to challenge myself, Charlie. I need to show myself that I can get back to being my old self. The way I used to be, you know?"

The blonde's eyes widened as he heard the language that suddenly spewed from behind her lips. "Well you certainly have your old mouth back."

Emily felt herself smile as the older man let out a laugh. "Just go and play with the kids. I'll be done soon enough."

Charlie gave a nod before kissing the younger woman's forehead, standing up as making his way out into the backyard.

Emily let out a sigh as she let the file in her lap pull her eyes down to it, her fingers gripping the edge before she pulled it open. "Alrighty, here we go : August Phillips, age 36, throat slit four times while she lay in bed with her husband." Emily took the photo from behind the written statement sheet and flipped it over, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the blood splattered all around the body. "Oh my God..."

The brunette quickly shook her head before throwing the file onto the coffee table, her hands fiddling in front of her chest as she shook her head back and forth. _What the hell kind of job makes me look at things like this..._

**RING RING**

Emily stood from the couch and ran as fast as she could into the kitchen, getting as far away as she could from the picture that would haunt her in her sleep. "Hello?"

"Emmy!"

Emily's eyebrows shot up. "Yes?"

There was a laugh at the other end of the phone. "Its Pen, silly! I'm so super dooper sorry that I didn't tell you that Hotchie was coming over to your lover's house. But he told me not to! So you can't really blame me... Right?"

The brunette felt herself smile as she held the phone as close as she could to her ear. "Garcia?"

"Well who else would this be, Emmy?"

Emily gave a laugh as she turned around, watching as her boyfriend chased his kids around the backyard. "Well since my incident I don't really remember much."

"Oh my poor baby girl! Is everything ok?"

"I'm just fine, Garcia. Thank you for asking."

"Well if you need anything you know that you can give me a call, alright? I will always be here for my Emmy!"

Emily smiled against the phone. "Thanks Garcia. I'll call you if I need to, ok?"

"I'll be waiting for it!"

The brunette could hear the smile in the younger woman's voice. "I'll see you at work next week?"

"You got it, babe."

Just before the other woman could hang up, Emily widened her eyes and immediately shook her head. "Wait!"

"Yes dumpling?"

"Could you tell me about our boss?"

"Oh Hotchie? Well he's just the most handsome man you have ever seen! I don't know how anyone, even after an accident, could forget his nice little as-"

"Garcia!" Emily's eyes widened, her eyebrows raising as high as they could into her hairline.

"Oh relax, peaches. I haven't even begun to tell everything! You should see the bulge that takes place in his nice trousers when you bend down to pick up your pen."

The brunette shook her head, her teeth gnawing into her bottom lip as she tried to hide her amusement. "Alright I'm hanging up now."


	18. Chapter 18

It had barely passed eleven-thirty when Emily let herself slowly get up out of her bed. She was careful not to wake the sleeping man who lay on his side as she set her blanket back in place, slipping the house phone from its holder on the bedside table and making her way into the bathroom.

She tiptoed her way out of the bathroom's doorway and flicked on the light that lit up the shower area in the room, doing her best to close the door as slowly and as quietly as she could. She could feel the cold air of the bathroom hit her bare legs as she spun around, looking into the mirror and running her fingers through her hair. "Ok. All I have to do is wait," she nodded to her reflection in the mirror. "I can wait."

Not five minutes after entering the bathroom, Emily found herself laying her head against the cold granite of the bathroom counter, her butt sticking out as she tried to make herself comfortable. "I'll still be awake for Hotch. I can stay awake..."

The soft sound of her snoring could be heard just a second after her eyes had fluttered closed, the fingers of her free hand drawing figures on the counter beneath her. Her hair splayed out nicely, some of her split ends hanging into the sink while the end of her nightgown hiked itself up to show a peek of her underwear.

Emily's cheek pressing itself against the cold counter started to gain a new sting as she lay there, not noticing the older man opening the door and sneaking into the bathroom behind her.

Her brown eyes popped open and her body shot upright, feeling Charlie's strong hands firmly grabbing both cheeks of her ass as hard as he could. "Charlie!"

The blond glared into the mirror, his eyes finding hers as he pushed her up against the bathroom counter. "I didn't feel you next to me anymore, Emily. What are you doing in here?"

Emily's wide eyes looked into the mirror, the phone almost falling from her fingers as she felt her boyfriend's hands still squeezing at her lower backside. "I woke up and I..." she gave an audible gulp as she shook her head, "I just needed to get up."

"With the phone?"

The brunette bit her lip, feeling the older man's hands moving up to her waist. "I thought I'd try and check the time while I got some air."

Charlie's eyebrow rose. "Really? Air in the bathroom?"

Emily turned in her boyfriend's arms, shaking her head as she looked up to him. "Can we please not fight in the middle of the night, Charlie? We can just discuss it when we wake up in the morning."

The older man bore his eyes into the brunette woman's. "You will do as I say."

Emily felt her cheeks burn red as her boyfriend began to shake her, his hands clasped tight around her arms. She took in a breath before pushing the older man away, her eyes hardening as she watched his widen. "Stop it!"

Charlie's body visibly tensed before he stomped back over to the brunette, swiping his hand harshly across her ivory cheek. "Don't you tell me what to do!"

"Don't touch me like that!"

Charlie shook his head, ripping the phone from his girlfriend's hand and slamming it onto the bathroom counter. "Get back into bed, Emily."

Emily looked up to the older man, her eyebrows scrunching before her curls flew with a shake of her head. "You can't tell me what to do, Charlie."

The older man huffed out a breath before grabbing onto the younger woman's hair, tugging hard and pushing her through the door and back into the bedroom. "Get. In. Bed."

The couple lay down on seperate sides of the bed, Emily's body almost falling off the bed as her tears blended into the dark color of her pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily slowly awoke with a crink that sat just at the back of her neck, and her forehead scrunched as she tried to get herself up. She gave a grunt as her arms did their best to push her up off of the bed, but a weight was pushing and holding her back down onto the bed. "What the..." Her eyes shot up to see a shadow hovering over her. "Charlie?"

The older man gave a short nod before straddling the backs of Emily's thighs, holding her down with his body while his hands roamed around the back and sides of the brunette woman. "That's right, Em."

Emily's eyes widened as she felt Charlie's hands roam over her barely covered body, feeling a chill spread up her legs. She struggled underneath his heavier body, her hands gripping at the mattress and pillowes beneath her. "Charlie get off of me!"

Charlie rolled his eyes before bending down, grabbing the younger woman by her ponytail and yanking her hair so her head was tilting back to him.

The brunette's breath was slightly labored when she felt Charlie's lips set themselves against her cheek, his hot breath waving itself across her face. "What are you doing?"

"You remember disobeying me last night, Em? You remember doing what I told you not to do?"

She let out a breath, her jaw setting and her eyes hardening as they tried not to water. "I did nothing wrong, Charlie."

The older man tightened his hold on the younger woman's hair. "You screamed back at me, Emily! Do you know how disrespectful that is? How rude it is to speak that way to me?"

Emily bit her lip hard, igoring the pain from the blond man above her tugging harder on her hair, his other hand cupping her right hip. "You hit me, Charlie. What did you expect me to do? Lie down and just take it?"

Charlie gave a loathsome grin, bending down even more to bite hard on the brunette woman's earlobe. He let out a grim chuckle as he heard the younger woman give a scream. "Nice thinking, baby. That's _exactly_ what you're suppose to do."

Emily cried as the older man pushed her head down into the pillow, his other hand that had been cupping her hip now traveling down and hiking up the hem of her nightie. Just as she felt his palm trailing up the back of her thigh, she heard the doorbell ring from downstairs.

Charlie groaned before pushing himself up off of the younger woman and making his way towards the bedroom door. He took the key in his hand before exiting the room, leaving a practically choking woman lying on their bed.

The brunette woman used the headboard to help herself up before turning her head to look at the closed door a couple feet away. She could loosely feel a couple stray tears falling down her face as her shaking body lifted itself off of the bed, her eyes alert as she searched for the phone she had had in hand last night. She was gonna find that piece of palstic if her life depended on it.

Which it pretty much did.


	20. Chapter 20

Emily cried as she got on her hands and knees, looking underneath the bed to search for the phone that she had in hand the night before. She needed to see if Hotch had called her so she could call him back, hoping that he could come and save her from the gynecologist that loved to beat her to a pulp.

Her face lit up when she saw the small plastic phone lying just underneath Charlie's side of the bed, and quickly scurried under the bed to grab ahold of it.

Emily smiled wide, coming out from under the bed and sitting on her knees. She pressed a couple of buttons to look through the history of phone calls, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw no calls from the night before.

Why hadn't Hotch called when he said he would?"

Her eyes then immediately widened, looking off into the distance as the plastic phone dropped from her hands. What if Charlie had taken the phone from her last night and deleted all of the history that she wasn't suppose to see? What if Hotch had really called her like he said he would?

Emily's eyes watered up once again, quickly getting up off of her knees and wiping the tears from her pale cheeks.

She bit her lip as she slowly made her way to the bedroom door, her hands slowly rubbing themselves against the material of her nightgown, her body still shaking from her and Charlie's encounter just a moment ago. She reached for the doorknob, praying for Charlie to have gone so fast that he had forgotten to lock her inside.

Her hand twisted the doorknob, cursing underneath her breath when she found that it was locked.

The brunette nibbled hard on the tip of her thumbnail, pressing her ear up against the wood of the door, hopeful of hearing her boyfriend and whoever had come to their door this morning.

"I said she's sleeping."

"Yes well if that's the case, then I'd like for you to go and wake her up."

Emily's eyes lit up, smiling wide when she heard the voice of her boss just down the stairs. She pressed herself a little harder against the door, her hands splaying against the wood as she tried to listen as best she could.

"Agent Hotchner, I don't think its appropriate to come into my home and force me to do something that is obviously not wanted."

"Actually I do." There was a small sound of crumpling paper before Emily heard the older brunette's voice once again. "That is warrant from Judge Samuel Peters for my team and I to search your house. That includes all rooms and all people who reside here, including Agent Emily Prentiss."

Emily felt her heart stop as she heard her boyfriend yelling up the stairs, warning her as the team came bursting through the front door of their home.

Suddenly a knock came to the door, and Emily shrank away. She knew Charlie would kill her if she spoke to anyone, especially Aaron Hotchner. She took her handsaway from her mouth as she looked to the white wood of the door. "Hello?"

"Emily? Emily open the door. Its Aaron."

The brunette bit her lip, her sad eyes keeping themselves trained on the door before her. "Aaron who?"

"Hotchner, Emily. Your boss. Open the door for me, ok?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Emily, its only me. No one else is out here besides me."

Emily shook her head, biting on her pointer finger just as a small child would when they were scared. "No, I mean I can't." She stepped a little closer t the door, lowering her voice to a whisper so no oen else could hear. Not even Charlie. "Charlie locks the door, Hotch. I can't open it from the inside without the key he uses."

There was a small sigh at the other side of the door. "Emily stand back."

The brunette quickly made her way to the other side of the room, standing back against the dresser. Not a second went by before her eyes widened, watching the door being broken in and the splintered wood falling hard to the carpeted floor.

Hotch stepped into the room, his gun holstered to his hip as he laid his eyes on the scared brunette across the room. He quickly stepped forward, off of the broken door and readied himself. The older man grunted as the younger woman ran into his arms, his hands rubbing soothingly down her back as she sobbed into the crook of his neck. "Its alright, Emily." He pulled away from the brunette, his eyes hardening when he saw the purple bruise that lay across the younger woman's ivory cheek. "What happened?"

Emily shook her head, immediately pulling away from the agent and sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "Nothing, Hotch. I'm ok."

"Emily, that bruise is the size of Texas. Tell me what happened."

Emily flinched at the tone of the older man's voice, and immediately shrunk away. She held her hands near her chin, ready to protect her face if he tried to get at her. "Nothing happened, Hotch. I told you that I'm fine."

Hotch watched as the younger woman spoke with her eyes at the ground, moving back an inch every second that their silence was held in the air. He felt his eyes soften on the fragile figure before him, and slowly made his way back in front of her. He softly took her hands in his, bringing them away from her face and looking into her doe eyes. "Emily, we've been co-workers for years, and friends for even longer. I've known you since you were seventeen, and you've never hidden anything from me before."

The brunette let her lips part, a silent cry coming past her lips as she let the older man hold her hands in his. "Hotch..."

"Emily. Tell me what happened."

Emily bit her lip, interlacing her fingers with his before bringing her face closer to his. Her frantic eyes looked up into his, her voice firm but soft so no others could hear. "You have to promise not to tell Charlie I told you."

Hotch gave a slow nod, keeping the anger that was building in system just below the surface. "I promise."

Emily slowly began to fidget underneath the older man's gaze, tilting her head slightly as her tears began to thread through her voice. "He hit me."

The older man's eyes hardened, his hands dropping the brunette woman's before turning and making his way out of the room.

The brunette woman looked on in horror as the now stiff agent walked away from her. She quickly ran after him, making her way down the stairs as fast as she could. "Hotch wait!"

"Don't you tell me to wait!"

Emily immediately halted, almost falling off the bottom step as the older man barked at her. She looked down to her feet, feeling the eyes of an angry Charlie on her. "Yes sir."

Hotch turned around, looking towards the brunette woman with concerned eyes. "Emily?"

"I didn't mean to get in your way, I'm sorry."

The older man sent an angry glare towards the blond who stood near the front door, and his eyes immediately softened when he looked back to the brunette who stood at the staircase. "Emily, tell me something."

Emily slowly looked up from her feet, her hand gripping the wood of the railing. "Ok."

"What has been going on here?"

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed as she looked towards the older man. "What do you mean?"

Hotch took a step forward, watching the younger woman's dark brown eyes glanced over to her boyfriend that stood in the corner. "Has Charlie hit you?"

Charlie's eyes immediately hardened, listening as Emily took a sharp intake of breath. "Agent Hotchner, I think that is a very inappropriate question to ask her."

"I was asking her, Mr. Pines."

"Fine." He sent a glare towards his girlfriend. "Answer him, Emily."

Emily felt her eyes sting as the older man glared her way, and she slowly shook her head as she glanced back down towards her feet. "No. Nothing like that has happened."

Hotch took another step forward. "Emily, please tell me the truth."

The brunette looked up, her eyes steady on the agent as her voice grew more firm, her tears hiding down in a lump that slowly formed in her throat. "Nothing has happened."


	21. Chapter 21

Hotch sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter in Charlie Pines' home, doing his best to listen to JJ and Derek interviewing both Charlie and Emily in both the living room and on the steps of the staircase. "She told me herself, Dave. When she wasn't being watched by that boyfriend of hers, she told me."

The older man watched as his friend did his best not to lose it. "Aaron, we both know the signs of dating abuse."

"Its fucking obvious, Dave. She has marks on her cheek and she's walking like there's a pole stuck up her ass." Hotch lay his head against the granite counter as he groaned. "She knows what to do in situations like this, Dave. She's been in the FBI for years, and was a cop back in Chicago. She knows."

Dave shook his head. "Aaron sometimes love takes over."

Hotch's head shot up, glaring over towards his friend that stood before him. "This is not love. Charlie smacks her around, and she gets bruised up everywhere; inside and out. And then a little while later he apologizes and she just forgives him? This is not the Emily Prentiss we know, Dave."

There was a small clearing of the throat, and both men looked to the kitchen doorway to see a meek Emily Prentiss, her shoulders slouching. "Am I interrupting?"

Dave stood straight before shaking his head, making his way over to the younger woman. "Not at all. I'm actually going to go and talk to the rest of the team." He did his best to smile before making his way out of the room.

Emily looked towards the older man in her kitchen, her palms rubbing against the material of the dress she now wore. Her brushed curls fell before her eyes as she watched the agent stand up straight. "I heard you talking about me."

Hotch shook his head, watching as the younger woman slowly inched her way into the room. "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

She gave a shrug. "Its ok."

He made his way over to the younger brunette, holding out his hand. "Can we talk?"

Emily's eyes flickered down to the older man's hand, finding the strength to slowly lift her arm and put her smaller hand in his. She let him lead her over to her kitchen table, and she quietly sat down in the chair beside his. "Yes?"

Hotch leaned forward in his chair, watching as the brunette's dark eyes stayed glued to the table. "I didn't mean to yell at you before."

Emily quickly shook her head, looking up to the older man with a smile. "I know that, its ok."

"But its not. It was obvious that I upset you, and that wasn't my intention."

The brunette bit her lip, giving a shrug. "I didn't want you to hurt Charlie."

The older man did his best not to let out a sigh as he looked to the younger woman at his side. "Emily, upstairs you told me that Charlie hit you, and then you denied it right when he was in our company. I need to know the truth." He watched as the younger woman immediately shook her head, beginning to shrink under his gaze, and he grasped her hand in his. "Emily, if Charlie is hurting you then I have to know about it."

"But he's not hurting me, Hotch."

"Emily you told me he was."

She shook her head. "I lied."

The older man squeezed the brunette's hand. "Emily please. I am your friend, and I have always done the best I can to protect you."

Emily looked up to the older man, her doe eyes looking into the agent's. Her fingers moved slightly under Hotch's hand as those words mimicked themselves over in her head as Charlie's voice took over.

"Let me protect you."

Emiy's heart sped up and she quickly extracted her hand from his, her body shaking as she shook her head. "No!"

Hotch quickly stood from his seat, kneeling before the younger woman. "Emily?"

She shook her head, her eyes shut tight as the picture of Charlie pressing her down into the mattress; breathing becoming harder and harder to manage as his hands trailed up her thighs. "No!"

The older man took Emily's cheeks between his hands, forcing her to look his way. He ran his thumbs over her soft cheeks, watching as her scared eyes opened as he gently cupped the bruise that mark her. "Emily, I need you to breathe." His jaw locked as the younger woman began to shake her head again and tried to pry his hands from her. "Emily, you're going to hurt yourself. I need you to calm down, ok?"

Emily bit her lip, her fingers gently continuing to claw at the older mans'. "Let go."

"I will hold onto you as long as I have to, Emily. I need you to tell me what happened, but I need you to calm yourself down. I am not going to hurt you." He moved so his face was just before hers, his eyes searching hers for an answer. "I need the truth, Emily."

The younger woman's lips quivered as she looked down to her lap, sniffling when she felt tears begin to invade her sight. "But you already know the truth." She looked into his eyes, her hands moving from his and cupping themselves around his neck. "I can't leave the kids here, Hotch. How will I know that he won't hit them too?"

Hotch tightened his grasp on the younger woman, leaning forward so his shadow cascaded over her feature. "I won't let that happen."

"But we've been together for months, Aaron. All of my stuff is here, what am I suppose to do?"

The older man's eyebrows furrowed. "Emily, you live in an apartment in Washington DC. You've lived there ever since you moved here from Chicago five years ago."

Emily shook her head. "No, Charlie said we live here."

Hotch's eyes hardened. "What else has Charlie told you, Emily?"

"We live here with the kids and our two dogs, I work for you at the FBI and the house rules."

"Give me the most important house rule."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, her fingers unconsciously playing at the skin of the older man's neck. "We're suppose to have sex at least one time a day." She quickly shook her head when she felt the older man's body tense. "But he hasn't made me yet! He said we didn't have to until I was comfortable, so the most important would probably be that I can't leave or call anyone without permission."

"And why is that?"

The younger woman bit her lip. "I guess he just wants us all to be safe."

Hotch stood, pulling the younger brunette up with him and taking her hand in his. "Come on, Em. We need to go."

Emily's eyes immediately widened. "Go where?"

"Anywhere away from that monster you call your boyfriend, Emily."

Emily shook her head, tears coming in once again as she did her best to tug on the moving man's hand. "Aaron wait!" The younger woman felt herself pause, oblivious to the man who immediately turned around, and her fingers hesitantly went up to touch her lips. "Aaron?"

Hotch looked to the younger woman. "You haven't called me that in a while."

The brunette looked up to the older man, her head shaking. "I didn't know that was your name. You said that upstairs though, right? That it was your name?"

"Are you ok?"

"After my fall, I forgot almost everything. I don't know why, but your name just seemed to pop out."

The older man's eyes stared ahead to the kitchen wall, his grip tightening around the brunette's. "The perfect oppurtunity."

Emily's eyebrows scrunched. "For what?"

"To kidnap the perfect woman."


End file.
